


The strange case of Celestia muto

by jboy44



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yugioh
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 38,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jboy44/pseuds/jboy44
Summary: To better enjoy her retirement Celestia decide to go to another world were no one would know her as a princess, only to land right in the middle of a shadow game, now Celestia has become one and the same with Yugi's mother & thanks to the mix of shadow and equestrian magic the world is changing in chaos. so she promise to be right by her son's side duel disk at the ready





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi walked into a ware house his duel disk on as he looked to see in a cage his mother, and before her someone in a cape and hood dressed in all black nothing could be seen of him.

the man then moved a hand making a ring of Black fire appear as he said, "I not only know of your past and he items but how to reforged them with your soul! Time for a shadow game Yugi The winner shall leave and when you lose your soul so connect to the pharaoh shall restore them!"

Yugi growled as he turned on his duel disk and said, "Leave my mother out of this she is normal! She doesn't know a thing!" he said clearly enraged.

The man smiled as he put on a duel disk and said, "how else would I have gotten you to come play my little shadow game!"

Meanwhile in another world.

Celestia flapped her wings as she happily said, "and finally retirement no more weight of the crown no more council and nobles! NO MORE BLUE BLOOD!" she said happily as she did a midair spin. But then she put a hoof to her hand, "but the ponies still know me as princess Celestia that would make finally getting a date a problem.. Dam it!... I finally get Twilight princess enough to hand the crown to her and I'm still stuck in it's shadows for who knows how long till no one remembers my name so I can start dating! I'm long lived not immortal and eternally young!" she said as it hit her.

She then sighed before remembering the human world mirror portal and she smiled, "Another world that's it! I'll retire to another world were no one knows me so I can start a new life and get a date and hopefully a family so I don't die a lonely old nag!... Why are ponies lining up to date Luna but no me?" She said having to state this fact.

She then opened a portal and flow through it not noticing a strange golden eye symbol in it till it was to late and she found herself in a void watching to people playing a game then she saw someone who looked like the other one and she was confused.

the man then said, "I am pharaoh Atem I was the ruler of Egypt, My peoples magic worked around bets, and summoning immortal monsters with a love for battle to fight for us! But so many abused it I locked it away and tried to take it all with me but I failed, it lives on in knock off of the seven items it was locked away in. Now an owner of a knock of is trying to reforged them and release it! Sense than normal this games are images made with technology but not so much this time!"

celestia nodded and trotted over to the human and asked, "and what does that have to do with me and why the one down there looks like you!" she then tried to touch him but her hoof went through him and her eyes widen as she bit her lip in fear!.

Atem said, "to make it simple he is my current incarnation! My second life if you will! I'm just an echo of the past! Hoping I can stop my people form abusing magic again!"

Celestia nodded at the ghost then she tried to touch herself and it worked as she sighed in relief "Few I thought I died!"

Atem watched as a copy of the millennium stone appeared and items in ghostly slowly coming solid form as both lose life points appeared, "No but you will be! I am here because of my connect to the puzzle you some how teleport in to it messing up this spell! No telling what will happen!"

Celestia's eyes widen as she looked down.

It appeared to be the current incarnation of the pharoah's turn he drew having only three cards in his hand, now and no board against the mask beast on his enemies' side his life points where 2000 the enemy 4000.

the enemy laughed as he held his two cards, "You are losing boy!"

Yug discard a monster card, "I use king of the swamps effect I discard him to add polymerization to my hand!" the card then flow form his deck and came to his hand he then played a spell card, "Premature burial I pay 800 life points to return King of the swamp to the board!" he said as the monster appeared in attack mode ( king of the swamp atk 500) ( yugi life points 2000-1200)

before the hooded man could laugh Yugi played Polymerization, "Now I use his affect to fill in for one monster in a fusion to merge him with the Black luster in my hand! Come forth dragon master Knight!"

In a moment the black luster appeared and merged into King of the swamp and in a flash dragon master Knight appeared before Yugi ( dragon master knight atk 5000)

the hood man gasped as Yugi held out his hand and said, "Now he destroys your beast!" in a moment the three blue eyes heads fired destroying the ritual monster ( Hooded man life points 4000-2800)

Yugi then set his last card face down.

Celestia blinked as she looked to the passed out women in the cage and said, "What's her problem?"

Atem then said, "he is his mother captured and poisoned to force him into this game of reforaging! He isn't aware of it though!"

Celestia's eyes widen as she flow down to her and touched her making her glow as she seemed to be slowly turning into light and merging in as the duel continued.

The hood man drew and laughed as he said, "you think such a lucky draw will stop me! I play form my hand hammer shot as there is only one monster on the board good bye to your knight!" in a moment dragon master knight was smashed by a giant hammer killing it!

the masked man then smiled and summoned out Rouge doll in attack mode ( rouge doll atk 1600)

Yugi then hit a button on his duel disk as he said, "Call of the haunted revive dark magician!" he said as the trap popped up and Dark magician burst form the ground ( dark magican atk 2500)

the hood man then played a spell card and said, "Mask of Accursed now your magican can't attack and you will lose 500 life points each of my turn!" the mask then attached to the screaming and struggling dark magician. He then set a card, and as Yugi drew to start his turn he hit a button making mask of restrict pop up.

Yugi sighed and said, "So now no tributes!" he then played his spell card, "Pot of dichotomy I won't be able to attack anyway so let's shuffle back in Kuriboh dark magician girl and beta the magnet warrior back into my deck then let me draw two cards!"

He then shuffled the cards in put his deck back into the duel disk and drew as he smiled and held as he set a card and set a monster In face down defense mode and said, "Well I'm done!"

the hood man then drew making dark magician's mask glow ( Yugi life points 1200-700) the man set a card face down and said, "I'm done! And in two more turns so will you!"

Yugi growled as he drew and smiled and hit a button on his duel disk and said, "go dust tornado destroy the mask on my magician's face!"

his face down card then popped up into a tornado that head to dark magician but it stopped and shattered like glass as Yugi looked to see the hoodman had revealed seven tools of the bandit ( the man life points 2800-1800) he laughed as he said, "Nice try but I give up one thousand life points and thanks to this no trap!"

Yugi smiled as he flipped up his face down monster " Penguin solider! ( atk 750) and the monster glow as he said, "Now I can send to monsters on the field back to there owners hand I chose rouge doll and dark magician!" In a moment the mask shattered as dark magician became a card in Yugi's hand and the hooded man gasped in shock.

As Yugi set a card he said, "Attack!" In a moment the penguin slashed the man with his sword ( hoodman life points 1800-1050)

the hooded man drew and said, "So I can just summon back out rouge doll she has 850 more attack and you only have 700 life points you can't win! You just coast yourself a turn of life!" he said as he summoned the doll only for Yugi's face down to flip up to shadow spell and rouge doll was chained ( rouge doll atk 1600-900)

The man's eyes widen as he gasped, "I have to end my turn!" he seemed shocked.

Yugi drew and looked at his hand Dark magician and summoned skull he sighed as he changed his monster to defense mode ( Penguin solider def 500) "My turn is over!"

The man drew and looked to his doll and said, "thanks to my own trap I have no moves!"

Yugi then drew and looked at his card and smiled he then switch his solider to attack mode and summoned out Feral imp ( atk 1300)

Yugi smiled as he said, "Ok imp attack shock blast!" the imp then held out it's claws and shocked the doll destroying it ( the hooded man life points 1050-750) he then point to his penguin and smiled, "And he slash for the win on my part!" The little bird then slashed making the man burst into fire as his life points hit zero and the items in the stone became solid as rainbow light glow as he said, "something is messing up the ritual.

At that point Yugi's mother became an anthro version of Celestia and the newly merged women got up and looked to see a rainbow light dome slowly growing and when it hit Yugi he became a male anthro Alicorn with white fur his mane was the same as his hair and he gained a tail the color of his mane as he blacked out and the seven items flow out with the puzzle flow out the roof with the other items but it shattered.

Celestia held her head as she stood up using her magic to brake the cage as she said, "I merged with her… wait why am I the dominate one.. and why don't I have any moments of being with my son… SHE JUST LEFT HIM ALONE THE ONE THING I ALWAYS WANT ,AND SHE DIDN'T GIVE A BUCK!" she yelled before walking over to the knocked out Yugi and picking him up as she sighed sadly holding him for a second, ".. My son!" she cried as she carried him out, "I am so sorry for what the two halves of me did One flying blindly leading to what ever just happened and the other not being a mother I'll make up for it I promise!" she said as she walked out to see people turning into anthro ponies as the dome covered them as it grow and she sighed sadly at what happened.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Muto Game shop.

Celestia was looking at the based out Yugi on his bed worried touching his face, she had dressed her self in an orange vest that showed off her midriff and left little to the imagination Khaki jeans with an orange belt that had a pocket chain of orange, and brown lace up heel boats helping her stand.

She cried at Yugi's passed out face and the news showing the dome only let in those when it expanded and everyone inside was stuck, she could also hears sounds of real monsters clashing all around, the city was covered and law couldn't stand against the now real monster and skilled duelist.

What was once a game was now the new art of war the government would be broken down into gangs controlling territory soon and she knew it and sighed as she cried on Yugi, "Both halves of me are so sorry My son please wake up? Please!" she begged he hadn't woken up sense that shadow game!

It was at that moment She heard the door get kicked down she put on her son's duel disk and load in a deck she had made form booster packs in the shop she shock as she head down, if it was a thug hear to rob them and claim her son's deck she had to be ready.

She came in to see an anthro earth pony with blond mane tail fur and brown eyes he was dressed in a white shirt green jacket blue jeans and boats and he point to her as he turned on his duel disk and said, "Already Lady were is my friend Yugi!?" he said with a thick ascent.

celestia breath a sigh of relief, "Oh your just one of my son's friend I was so scared!"

Joey blinked before his eyes widen as he saw Celestia and her figure hugging cloth and he then slapped himself, "Bad Joey That's yugi's mom… WAIT HE HAS A MOM!?"

then in walked Kaiba he was an anthro unicorn his fur was white his hair and eye color remained the same as he said, "Good then maybe she can answer why the fuck the world as we know it is ending and why this dome won't let me get to my tower on the other side keeping my little brother form me!"

Celestia, "Short answer someone kidnapped me and tried to start a shadow game to reforged the items form the collect life points! Then this thing form another dimension crashed in I got merged with it, then the mix of magic made this dome making this world image hers!" she said quickly summarizing the events and showing she side more with her human side witch had a son and she cried, "And Yugi has been passed out sense then!" she tried into her hands as the duel disk turned off.

Kaiba then rubbed his chin, "I'm not much on this magic thing ironic sense judging form that blast I fired at that dragon I have it now! But didn't The pharaoh say Yugi had to much light in him not enough dark to keep balance."

Joey then snapped his fingers and said, "Rich boy's right! This is clearly light magic so Yugi is knocked out as he's to off balance to function! We need to get and put together the puzzle so it's shadow magic can balance him out!"

celestia gasped and said, "BUT THAT PUZZLE SHATTERED IN THE AIR!" She said scared clearly fearing Yugi would never wake up.

Kaiba then spoke up and said, "Not to worry lady just take me to where it happened I'll gather the piece and put it together, now on the grounds we broke the door as no one answered it we can't leave yugi unguarded and Yugi probably wrote down how to put the puzzle together as he's not an idiot! And as much as I hate to say it Joey you did make it to the finals of battle city with out a god card! So you stay behind and guard Yugi while looking for any thing related to the puzzle."

Joey nodded and said, "I can't believe I am agreeing with you on that but yep! Ok break!"

Later on at the ware house Kaiba was gathering up puzzle piece and loading them into a bag as he heard foot steps and said, "Lady someone is coming Your Yugi's mom I hope he got his smart form you because I can't gather puzzle parts and duel at the same time go hold them off."

Celestia ran out and walked out to see a rare hunter hooded so all she could see was brown fur blue shirt black pants and boats cape and hood, and a black tail as he turned on his duel disk making his life points turn on to 8000 as he said, "I am not after you lady I know Kaiba is in there I will hunt for his blue eyes!"

Celestia growled and turned hers own making a fire ring appear around them showing a shadow game had start as she said, "I am Celestia Muto Mother of Yugi Muto! Stand and duel!"

the hunter smirked and drew his five cards, " Well following the new rules it's running under I can't draw on the first turn so I'll set three cards face down and set a monster In down defense mode!"

Celestia then drew and looked at her hand quickly playing dark hole making the monster reveal it's self as man eater bug before it exploded.

She then played her second card the field spell fusion gate, making a vortex appear between them "I use it to merge light hex sealed fusion with the Forgiven maiden come on out !" In a moment the monsters were taken from her hand and removed form play fused into the level seven monster (ST. Joan atk 2800)

the lady then showed her magic wings as she slashed the hunter making his lfie points drop ( rare hunter life points 8000-6200)

Celestia then set a monster face down and said, "I only have two cards in my hand so my turn is over now!"

the human smirked as he hit a button making two copies of reckless greed pop up, "I don't draw for two turns to draw two cards now! By using two copies I get four cards and no drawing for two turns!"

He then drew cards four cards and played the spell card Final Destiny and he discard his five card hand and smiled, "by sending five cards to the graveyard all cards on the field are destroyed!" In a moment all the cards on the field explode making Celestia cover her face.

Two cards in his graveyard glow as the hunter smiled and said, "When destroyed my face down statue of the wicket summons a token and one of the cards I send away was Lucent netherlod of darkworld who when discard special summons himself!"

In a moment the Token appeared ( wicked token atk 1000) ( Lucent atk 2400 ) moments later both monsters charged hitting Celestia in the gut making her fall for a moment ( celestia life points 8000-4600)

Celestia Drew and smiled as she said, "First up I'll summon sangan and use metamorphosis to trade him out for the also level three fusion monster the Fusionist who I will give fusion weapon to!" she held out the cards as the fiend became the winged cat who's tail became the fusion weapon ( fusionist atk 900-2400 level three)

The mother looked at the hunters shock as she said, "and as Sangan was sent form the field to the graveyard I can add a monster form my deck to my hand I choice time wizard! Now fusionist attack fusion cannon fire on the token!"

In a moment the cat's tail turned blaster fired on the topen ( hunter life points 6200-4800)

Celestia then smirked and said, "Now as you can't draw your only move is to change your monster to defense do you want to do that?"

The hunter then said, "No!"

Celestia then happily drew as she said, "then it's my turn again Draw and I summon cipher Solider!" ( the machine then appeared atk 1350)

Celestia then happily said, "My cat and your demon have the same attack so Fusionist fire!" a moment later the dark worlder spat a fireball and both attacks hit eachother making both shatter! And She said, "Now Solider fire Kinetic laser blaster!" the machine fired it's shoulder cannon hitting the hunter ( hunter life points 4800-3450)

Celesta then drew again saying, "and you have no cards at all and no drawing so my turn again! Summon Blazing Impachi!" the flaming wooding monster then appeared ( blazing impachi atk 1850) the fire beast then hit the hunter as the solider fired ( hunter life points 3450-200)

Celestia saw the hunter fall as he was finally able to draw a card and he smirked, "Dragon's mirror! I remove form play in my graveyard king of the swamp and curse of dragon come out Gaia the dragon champion!" in a moment the dragon monster came form the graveyard ( Gaia the dragon champion atk 2600)

A moment later it breath fire on the solider (celestia life points 4600-3350)

Celestia drew and saw dark magician and summoned out her time wizard, "Well it's up to luck go time relate it's basically castle I win skull you win at this point!" In a moment the arrow land on castle and the hunters monster explode the five 500 attack monster then fired on the hunter making him fall over and the ring vanish as his life points hit zero!

Celestia pant as the gaia the dragon champion cards and curse of dragon cards flow to her and she blinked, "So that's what he meant by hunt for his blue eyes!" She looked to the clearly knocked out in pain hunter before heading back in as she said, "those rare hunter guys on the news are hear!"

Kaiba was running as he said, "Already got the parts all of them!" a moment later Celestia grabbed him and flapped her wings and took off making Kaiba scream, "WARN A GUY PLEASE MOTHER MUTO!"

Later at the game shop Celestia saw a new door in place as she came in to see Joey black and blue laying down on a pile of own cards as he gave a thumbs up, " Dueling hurts now! But on a roll!"

Kaiba looked at him and said, "good for you! Find any puzzle notes?"

Joey throw him a piece of paper and Kaiba nodded as he ran up stairs to yugi's room and start to put the puzzle together and when it was down he hand it to Celestia, "he's your son you do it lady!"

Celestia smiled happily and said, "While you may not show it you care deeply for your friends Kaiba my son is lucky to have you at his side to sharpen him as rivals too!" she then put the puzzle around yugi's neck a moment later he jumped up coughing as the puzzle glow trigger Celestia to happily hug him tightly!

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Muto Game shop.

Kaiba was at it watching the news, "the dome is expanding if it touch you while expanding you are pulled in! nice to know!" he said coldly as he sat down at a table with Joey and Yugi.

Joey wad adjusting a bandage on his hands, "Tell me about it! It's only a matter of time before boom our friends ain't in the dome are pulled in making them part of the riot that is society braking apart into gangs using real magic to make real monsters beat the crap out of eachother! I mean that's normal for us and all but not for the rest of the world!"

Yugi looked at the puzzle he for he held his head, "It's a bad situation!" He sound tired and in slight pain.

Joey then said, "and let's factor in the only reason new are safe here is last guys to pick the locks saw the three of us! And ran with there tails literally between there legs! Well I guess that one guy was flying technically!"

Celestia then walked in and hand each of them a plate of pancakes, "here I know my son should be hungry he's been out for a whole day and it's the least I can to take you two for help!"

As Kaiba said thank you he picked up a knife and fork to see Joey already half way through his stack as he said, "Dam it Wheeler one of these days you will choke! And I'll laugh a little… after giving you the Heimlich, or who ever gives it to you! So I can say I told you so!"

Kaiba then took a bite and chuckled to himself as Joey shoot him the stink eye.

Yugi laughed as he eat too and Celestia smiled, "I swear these two's friendship is strange but strong but strong!"

Yugi nodded and as he eat and said, " yeah but what are we going to do if we don't do anything We are going to have nothing but ruins as the dome expands form all the gang dueling!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and said, "and why do we have to do anything Muto?" he asked as he took a bite.

Joey then smirked and said, "Simple Rich boy! Who always saves the day us! Who is use to dueling with real life monsters and pain us! Who have sadly all had there souls ripped out and put into trading cards twice! US!"

Celestia who was drinking something spat it out on the floor as she yelled, "SAY WHAT NOW!?" her eyes widen at the last part.

Kaiba nodded as he continued eating, "Point taken wheeler Sadly, but taken! I use to not believe in magic no matter how hard it hit me in the face but can't do that when I'm a bipedal unicorn who has it now! So what the three of us Form a duel gang and join the gang duel monster warfare!?"

Celestia who was sitting down in shock's jaw dropped as she looked between the three and said, "or you all could let the police handle it!?"

Joey who was on his last pancake said, "It's a nice though but the cops are use to shoot shoot shoot, not summon summon summon! A gun won't help them against the guy riding on a real demon with lighting breath or acid slime spit! And I highly doubt they'll caught on that duel monsters is the new art of war!" he said clearly stating this.

Kaiba who had finished half of his and said, "… I think this becoming a talking bipedal equine thing has made Wheeler smarter as he's making a lot of good points and he's scaring me greatly thanks to it! I mean is that you in there wheeler!"

Joey then burped and Kaiba breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "And he's back! Taking third rate brain boost in strides he is making some points!"

Celestia was about to say something clearly about the third rate comment but Joey stopped her, "Relax Yugi's mom I'm the third best at the game he was just referring to me with rank, so that's not an insult! He just likes to brag about his own rank of second, use to be first till Yugi beat him, and he can't blame it on Exodia anymore as Yugi won with out it in battle city!"

Kaiba smirked and said, "this form the guy who never beat me and lost a bet and had to wear a dog costume! And be part of a cheer team for a day would have been longer if Yugi didn't challenge the Duke double of nothing.. but then his insane clown father showed up and it got a lot less funny!"

Celestia jumped a little in her seat, "Insane clown!"

Yugi then rolled his eyes, "Look let's not get side tracked on the want to be youth stealing clown who use a bull whip as a weapon! I would much like his son Duke would like that to stay repressed! But We need to focus on is the police simple aren't going to forget train and put down the weapon and pick up a duel disk!"

Joey who had finished his pancakes was wiping his mouth as he said, "That is good thank you Yugi's mom! Down to business of it! The way the news man said it's like the city has already been divided up by different Rare hunter gangs! It looks to be simple a s challenge the boss and win to claim that territory! Then defend it! I mean we have an edge in the fact we are at a game shop with thousands of booster packs to upgrade our decks at will!"

Kaiba then crossed his arms, "Finally something I can counter and call you stupid over! Your streak of smart stuff coming out of you is done!" he said he had finished his pancakes and pulled out a phone and said, "I make the duel disk and have reported new summons and cards being used being used Synchro, Tuners, Xyz and such that have not been officially released. I can only guess is the mix of that Equestria place's magic with our own! Creating new monsters new types and new classes. The game book has also been rewritten too as Celestia so kindly informed us about form her duel! What we didn't see is both players can have there own field spells now!"

Yugi then sighed and said, "Plus the double life points means game winners are now just combos! Like that rare hunters final destiny combo! It could have won an old Duel if he had another summons form the graveyard monster but now it only left him wide open for attack after even if he came back enough to force my mom to relay in a luck card to win!"

Joey then rolled his eyes as he said, "Look look! I did more of those duels then yugi's mom guarding Yugi's knocked out tail! I may not have seen these new monsters you be talking about! But I saw two fields and had to adapt on the fly to what would normally win a duel being just another turn on da fly! So I know more about it form first hand dueling!"

Yugi who finished his food looked to Kaiba and Joey having a stare down and he said, "Look guys the point remains we have friends either outside the dome are in this mess! And While my mom had an easier time dueling as she never had a different rule set this isn't that much different form Kaiba making super expert rule se the standard by programming the duel disk to work for that rule set for us! And we all adapted pretty fast!"

Kaiba and Joey sat down and said, "Point taken!"

Joey then crossed his arms and said, "Now look we are just sitting around granted till a few moments ago we were having breakfast having a conversation like pals and what not but now we finished time to get up and do something!" he said firmly.

Seto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and said, "I am agreeing with Wheeler again and I can't stand it!"

Yugi sighed and said, "I guess Joey is write we'll need to at least take over the gang close to the shop! So looks like we'll be jumping in to duel monster gang warfare I can't believe I just said that!" he said stunned.

Celestia held the back of her hand to her forehead below her horn and let out a sigh of, "Son forming Gang! And it's the right thing to do! Mother instinct conflicted!"

Kaiba then pulled out a duel disk that looked like the one Kaiba man used in the spirit world, but with the blade fold into one sticking out panel as he hit a button making the blade unfold as he said, "Well then we best Get a move on logical would state that the new monsters would be given to either there strongest to make them harder to beat or there weakest to make them stronger!"

Joey nodded and put his own and said, "Ok let's duel this thing!"

Yugi put on his duel disk as he said, "that wasn't funny!" he then picked up another duel disk and hand it to Celestia and said, "Care to join us mom?"

Celestia smiled happily.

Later on all four were dueling rare hunters.

Joey was standing with just 500 life points , facing a rare hunter with 50 life points left who's field was gravity barrier and Castel the skyblaster Musketeer ( rank 4 atk 2000 )

Joey drew as he said, "I bet you think you's funny with that using one of those rank things to attack with gravity barrier! Well I got something for you! I play monster reborn to bring back my Jinzo who is stronger and makes traps lose power!"

Jinzo then appeared and blasted the Skyblaster making the hunter fall over as his life points hit zero and a black monster card came to Joey and he looked at it, "A red eyes one? … most change to suit the owner or something! They is magic made magic playing cards so who cares!"

not to far away Kaiba was having Blue eyes destroy a junk warrior winning him his duel making a white monster come to his hand, " Dam it wheeler's right! Did you get brain boost of something!?"

right behind him Yugi was dueling against a rarehunter both only had a thousand life points left Yugi had no board and the hunter had a UFO turtle on the field yugi had no hand.

Yugi drew as he said, "Well this is it I don't get a monster now I'm done!" he then smiled as he played dark magic Curtain his life points dropped to 500 as his dark magician appeared and blast the turtle making the rare hunter fall over as a card fly to Yugi for having won!

Yugi then looked to see His mother who's board was fusion gate three scape goats a face down card facing a hunter who had a black luster guarding his last 1000 life points!

Celestia drew and looked at her hand and hit a button making her face down pop up as she said, "go DNA surgery make all monsters dragons" In a moment the tokens became dragons as the black luster turned into a reptile faced winged and tailed monster

Celestia looked to her life points 100 as she smiled, "Fusion gate merge my three dragon tokens with the curse of dragon and baby dragon in my hand come on out Five head dragon!" She said as all five monsters were pulled into the vortex making the five head dragon rise out slowly ( five head dragon atk 5000)

Joey Kaiba and Yugi's eyes widen as they saw the monsters and the bad memories attached to it as it breath fire on Black luster destroying it winning Celestia the duel.

Yugi blinked and said, "Ok so my mom has a monster that almost killed us! Ok moving into the ware house this guys are based into now that first line is down!

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on Yugi ran into the main office of the ware house to spot a uniform anthro with grey fur wearing red hunter robe wearing a painted black duel disk he sat at his desk and turn it on, "Duel!"

Yugi turned his on an drew, "Ok I'll start this shadow game!" he said as the ring appeared and they both gained 8000 life points. He drew his starting five and paid a card face down and set a monster in defense mode, "Your move!"

the boss hunter drew and smirked as he held out watch cat, "This monster can be special summoned if I control no monster but it's destroyed in the end face So I summon it just to send it to the graveyard to summon out my Ushi oni!" He then sent the cat to the graveyard to make the demon appear.

Ushi oni( atk 2150) then appeared and smashed yugi's face down card making it flip up to Gamma and Yugi's face down soul rope flipped up ( yugi life points 8000-7000)

Yugi smiled, "thanks to this baby I get my queen's knight in attack mode!" Queen knight's appeared ( at 1500)

Yugi then drew he then set a card and held out King's knight, "I summon king knight's so I can summon jack's knight!" the three knight's appear as he held out polymerization " Now my knights merge together Come out Arcana Knight joker!" the three knights then became one big one ( Arcana knight joker atk 3800)

the hunter's eyes widen as yugi smirked, "I had king and polymerization in my hand on turn " He then set a card and said, "ATTACK!"

the knight then slashed the demon in half ( hunter boss life points 8000-6350) Yugi smiled as he said, "Your move!"

The hunter looked at his four cards as he drew his fifth, "Clever boy!" He then played "Defusion let's split it back into three!"

Yugi's large knight then split back into King's knight (1600) Queen's knight ( 1500) and Jack's knight ( 1900) all in attack mode)

Yugi rolled his eyes and said, "Still three monsters!

the hunter then summoned out Jirai Gumo in attack mode ( Jirai gumo atk 2200) as he held out a coin and called, "HEADS!" it then land heads as his spider attacked and eat queen's knight ( Yugi life points 7000-6300)

yugi then drew starting his turn he smiled and said, "Ok King your gone so I can summon Berfomet!" His knight was then replaced by the fiend as he add gazelle form his deck to his hand thanks to the fiend's effect ( Berfomet atk 1400)

Yugi then played Mystic box and said, "Now I destroy one of your monster and give you one of my Beromet go to his side!" in a moment the hunter's spider was destroyed and beromet appeared on the enemy side where Jack's knight slashed him ( hunter life points 6350-5850)

the hunter drew looking at his three cards as he set a card and Yugi drew and smiled, "Go wall of revealing light I pay 3000 life points so no monster with less then that can attack ( hunter boss life points 5850-2850)

Yugi drew and Summoned out Gazelle in attack mode ( gazelle atk 1500) and said, "My turn is over!"

The hunter drew and said, "My turn is over!"

Yugi then drew and he smiled, "I play dark magic curtain!" ( yugi life points 6300-3150) the stage then appeared and dark magican stepped out ( dark magican atk 2500)

The hunter laughed as he held out dark magic attack, "this spell destroys all your spell and trap cars good by wall of revealing light!" the magician then fired a blast form his wand destroying the trap card.

the boss's eyes widen as the other two monster rushed in and slashed him making his life points hit zero!

Yugi smiled and said, "and like that your territory is mine!" A moment later the ground shock as the dome grow drastically.

Later on in Kaiba corp tower Seto was growling, "one seventh of the planet covered, and before that they got Mokuba out of here so I still don't have my brother he is somewhere uncovered.

Celestia walked up and point to a still image the new was showing, "that's that yellow thing?" she asked.

Joey looked at it, "I think it be one of the other items!"

Yugi sighed, "So dome expands ever time one drops! I hope me beating the hunter's boss and claiming the territory wasn't related."

Celestia hugged her son and said, "It is highly doubtful! Right now there is more chaos and pain form people throwing real monster around like paintballs! We need to focus."

Kaiba sat down at his desk and said, "Look I have the best duelist around trying to claim the rest of Domino's territory but right now we need a new plan and a way to find that item! They are dangerous!" he said remembering there adventures.

Joey then said, "I highly doubt we have a problem they evacuated the city out side the old walls it's basically a ghost town with rare hunter gangs just hanging around hiding form us!" He then held out a letter and said, "But Wheeler has to bounce!"

Yugi walked out and Joey stopped him, "I found a letter form my sister at my old place saying she would wait for me at one place I have to go find her yug! He said friendly.

Kaiba sighed and said, "form one older brother to another I understand good luck third rate."

Joey then ran out.

Later in the hauntingly empty and quite streets of streets of Domino A yellow unicorn anthro with red and yellow mane dressed like sunset stumbled out she looked at her hands and stood up looking at herself, "this isn't Equestria!" she sound worried. She then spotted out robed anthros who turned on Duel disk she looked confused.

Sunset held her hands out, ''I don't know what is going on My name is Susnet shimmer I just want to go home!"

Each one put a card on there duel disk summoning out Fiend type monsters Sunset screamed as she ran off in a panic with the fiends attacking her.

in a moment A red eyes black dragon came down and grabbed her making her scream before it put her down and she saw Joey who point to the monster on his duel disk, "Sorry for the scare I take it you're form that Equestria place Celestia mentioned."

Sunset Blinked and said, "originally but.." Joey then stopped her and said, "Focus on the gang of monster throwing gangsters in this end of the world as we know it event first! Sadly to escape means we'll have to win!"

One of the gangster showed up on the roof making Joey's duel disk reset as a duel start Sunset's eyes widen at the fire ring around them!

Later on in the duel Joey had three cards in his hand only and only stone solider guard random hunter.

Joey drew and played polymerization, " baby dragon alligator sword merge into Aligator sword dragon and sense all your monster are earth attribute he can fly over ya! And hit you directly!" the fusion then hit the enemy and won the duel for Joey but as the ring went down and Joey got a card another one stepped up.

Sunset was watching wide eyed as Joey drew his new hand, "hard to believe I am only the third best at this!"

Meanwhile on the streets six anthro girls that were clearly the Equestria girls counterparts of the elements now anthro.

Twilight looked at her hands, "This isn't' Equestria!" she said having been there.

Rarity adjusted her hair, "doesn't matter we have to find Sunset and bring her home! I can't believe my sister would do this!"

Applejack nodded and added, "Applebloom is dead to me!"

Rainbow shivered, "At least yours wasn't a dam stalker!" they then looked to see a dragon monster and they ran in fear!

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

The Rainbooms were running form the fiend type monsters, when an angel lady in armor came down and slashed them.

They then turned to see an anthro earth pony with peach fur, Auburn mane and tail, greenish brown eyes, dressed in blue short, white high socks black boats and a pink sleeveless shirt she had a duel disk on her arm with St. Joan's card on it as she walked over to the girls.

She looked confused, and asked, "Why aren't you girls using a duel disk it's the end of the world and what were once harmless hologram for making a strategy game this world ran on more exciting are now real, and everyone is changing into a mutant! Who in there right mind would run around with out there deck and duel disk to handle the now tribal gangs using them as weapons?"

The Rainbooms looked lost as Twilight said, "what if we said we are not from this world and only followed a portal to try and get our friend back?" she sound confused.

The girl said, "Well now my brother's friend Yugi shared his body with the ghost of a five thousand year old king who couldn't pass on to the afterlife till he remembered his name, so why not aliens I'm Serenity Wheeler!" she aid offering her hand out.

the Rainbooms just looked confused by what she said.

Pinkie pie blinked and said, "Ok that is to crazy! And when I say that you can take it to the bank!" she said just stunned.

there was then a roar as they looked up and there was red eyes black dragon!

Serenity smiled as she said, "That's my brother's ace! St. Joan Come on girl! We know were my brother is!" She then ran off.

Fluttershy ran off saying, "Don't you leave us here!" she said as she ran after her.

Rainbow dash copied it as she turned around to see a large tiger with an axe as she said, "WAIT FOR ME!"

Pinkie pie was crying as a robotic monkey chased her around, "KEEP IT AWAY I AM SCARED OF ROBOT MONKEYS!"

Twilight was running behind them as she looked back at Tyrant king Archfiend and said, "It's beautiful in it's own way!" she adjusted her glasses.

Applejack was running and crying as Three legged Zombie hopped behind her as she yelled out, "UNDEAD THING UNDEAD THING!"

Rarity was in tears as she ran with her friends as what behind her was injection fairy lily as she yelled, "IT'S GOING TO GIVE ME A SHOT!"

Elsewhere in an ally way Joey was panting sunset shaking behind him as another hunter fell.

At that point a hunter who was a blue furred brown mane and tailed unicorn anthro in sunglass in a black tank top grey vest black gloves black pants and boats walked up turning on his painted red duel disk, "on be half of the boss man sombra I am Blaze I'll be collecting your deck now Joey!"

Joey's turn disk turned on again as he looked to Sunset and said, "Don't worry Joey's got this!" ( both players life points 8000)

Blaze start the game and played Dark room of nightmares and smiled, "this little guy makes it so Effect damage is now plus 300 for you! So now I play poison of the old man and I choice deal damage!" Joey then glow ( Joey life points 8000-6900)

Blaze then summoned out Ufo turtle In attack mode ( UFO Turtle atk 1400) He then set a card face down leaving him with one card in his hand and he said, "Your move!"

Joey smirked and said, "you think I's some kind of idiot! I know ufo turtles affect summons out a 1500 attack or less fire monster to take it's place you can just replace it with another turtle twice then get a stronger monster, Plus you clearly run on affect damage making that is probably backfire witch makes me lose 800 or thanks to your spell 1100 life points ever time one of my monster kills a fire monster!"

Blaze looked shocked as he looked under his duel disk at his set Backfire trap card just stunned.

Joey drew and smirked, "you elemental players are so common earth boost defense or attack , fire affect damage water legendary ocean to get high powered monsters out faster, wind swarm and affects. So basic I have counters!"

Joey then held out fusion substitute and said, "I use this to merge alligator sword and baby dragon together come on out alligator sword dragon!" In a moment the fusion appeared ( Alligator sword appeared ( atk 1700)

Joey rubbed his nose with his thumb as he looked at his last three cards, "First up when my enemy's monster are attributed as earth wind or fire or any combo of the three this guy can fly past and attack directly!" In a moment it flow up and the rider slashed blaze as they came down ( Blaze life points 8000-5300) Blaze groaned as he hit a button making backfire pop up, "It won't work here but I can trigger it on my turn manually by having turtle attack!"

Joey chuckled as he said, "Called it basic bitch!" Sunset looked scared and stunned like she has sense the hunter said Sombra.

Joey continued his turn, "Now then I'll set two face downs and send alligator sword to the graveyard to summon out Jinzo!" in a moment he switch the card on his duel disk making Jinzo take his fusion's place ( Jinzo atk 2400)

Blaze drew as he gasped, "So backfire is done for!" I switch turtle to defense mode!" the turtle then turned blue ( turtle def 1200)

Joey drew and smiled with a smirk as he hit a button and said, " Now let's Premature burial I give up 800 life points to call back alligator sword dragon!" one of his face downs then popped up and turned into the spell before becoming Alligator sword dragon ( Aligator sword dragon atk 1700)

Blaze's eyes widen as Joey smiled and said, "you think I would set traps when a monster who stops traps form working on the board? What kind of idiot do you people take me for? I mean honestly you think I became the third best there is with luck?" He then played dragon nails, "Ok but this draw was luck! And I'll flip up my scroll of bewitchment to make my dragon dark attribute to use it too!"

The claws appeared on the dragon the lizard was riding ( Alligator sword dragon alligator sword atk 1700-2300) it's colors then darkened as a black aura appeared around it form the other face down spell popping up and attaching to it.

A moment later it flow pass the turtle again and slashed blaze (Blaze life points 5300-3000) a moment later Jinzo blast the turtle making another one appear in it's place ( ufo turtle def 1200)

the next turn start Blaze drew and held out another copy of posion of the old man, "Good bye to your life points! ( Joey life points 6900-5800)

Blaze then growled as he said, "I hate to use it but I play heavy storm to destroy all spell and trap cards!" Every last spell and trap was then destroyed ( alligator sword dragon atk 2300-1700) The fusion returned to normal.

Joey drew as he said, "big deal man! I play graceful dice let's see what we get!" it land on a five( alligator sword dragon atk 1700-2200 jinzo atk 2400-2900) in a moment Jinzo once more blast a turtle making another appear ( ufo turtle def 1200) the powered up dragon then slashed Blaze's duel disk ( blaze life points 3000-800)

Joey smiled as he said, "See next turn you lose unless the heart of the cards smiles enough to give you a super lucky draw!"

Blaze then drew as he held out his draw "Raigeki destroys all your monsters!" in a Moment Joey's monster were destroyed by lighting bolts and he smiled, " and I still have my turtle to defense me and he'll summon one more in his place safe!"

Joey drew and smiled, "I use fusion substitute's effect I banish it my dragon returns to the extra deck then I draw one card!" he then drew and smiled happily as he summoned Mataza the zapper ( atk 1300) the Samurai stood ready as Joey said, "He can attack twice and I'll give him big bang shot!" He then played the card a metal boat then appeared on the monster (Mataza atk 1300-1700)

Joey smiled as he said, "and it does just give power it gives the power of piercing damage!" his samurai then kicked the turtle destroying it and making a fireball fire form it and hit blaze ( Blaze life points 800-400) In a moment only for flame rule to appear in defense mode and the samurai drew his blade and slashed it making another fire ball hit blaze ( blaze life points 400-300)

blaze drew his only card and saw it was a level six monster and he had nothing on the board, "How how did you do this I should have won!"

Joey drew and smiled, "Now if you had caught me earlier you would have but up a better fight but with all this rare cards I've been winning of you guys I upgrade my deck! I got a lot of good equip cards as you can tell now Mataza end this big bang shot kick!"

the samurai then kicked sending off a fireball that hit him making him fall over as a card went to joey and he heard a cry of " JOEY!" he then turned to see his sister.

In a moment Rainbow dash tackled and hugged sunset, "We're so sorry Scootaloo Applebloom and Sweete belle they where Anon-a-miss we're so sorry!" she cried as the other ran up to hug her only for Twilight to fall down a trap hole that opened then closed in the middle of the road.

Making them yell before a wall of shadow formed around the other side of down with a something written on it Joey then said, "what is that it's written in?"

sunset said, "it's equestrian I can read it it says!" Serenity covered her mouth, "haven't you seen the movies answer the riddle thing comes to life! Now I am not that good of a duelist and Look at my brother his shaking on his legs form all the monsters hitting him."

Rarity then asked, "But Twilight.."

Joey panted, "me and my friends always go save those in distress she'll be fine she's bait!" he then fell over and sunset caught him, "and what are you girls going to do you don't have a deck you don't have a duel disk or even know the difference between a fusion monster and a spell card.. this world runs on Duel monster as the game of war and you need to learn it to save her!"

the rainbows looked sadden he was write.

Meanwhile below Twilight found herself on the floor of what looked like a fancy ballroom on a couch was an anthro King sombra in a black suit around his neck was the millennium Key on a rope he smirked as he held a wine glass, "So your princess Twilight sparkles counterpart.. I honestly though I was the only one sent here but nice to see old faces I am King Sombra!"

Twilight looked nervous as she backed up a little and she said " heard a lot"

King sombra rolled his eyes and in a moment there was a dark mist that covered Twilight and it made her appear sitting in his lap making her eyes widen.

King Sombra smirked, "No no, your counterpart outsmart me out powered me and defeated me three times well she had help but she was the leader, Just like her something tells me your strength intelligence and planning make your beauty only icing on the cake.

Twilight's eyes widen as she looked nervous, " is this some kind of creepy stalker date?" she asked nervously.

Sombra smiled and said, "My have my territory domed so I'll tell you what I'll teach you the art of duel monster you beat me I'll you go, If I win you are my girlfriend, and in the mean time I'll happily let you use the phone to call your friends once a day they should be in Kaiba corp.

Twilight nodded and got up saying, "deal!"

Later on, Kaiba was in his office seeing on a monitor Joey returning with Seven women as his phone rang and he picked it up and said, "yes this is Kaiba.. your friends are coming here and this is the one call your allowed while in enemy hands a day.. Well they are just coming in.. they should be here in a half hour …. The elevator is out I'm sorry I live in a big tower lady.. Look if he won't let you stay on that long I'll take a message and share it when they get here.. Ok let me get a pen!" he then grabbed a pen and paper with magic as he said, "Ok ms. Sparkle start."

to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

On top of the Kaiba corp Roof Sunset Shimmer and Rarity where putting on duel disk standing apart form eachother.

Sunset then drew a hand as they start the duel with 8000 life points each, "Ok We have a week to be come pros at a card game as it's the art of war and that's when Sombra and Yugi agreed to have this gang war on more friendly terms if Yugi can solve the shadow energy wall's riddle… what has life become?"

Rarity then said, "I knew right you go first darling!"

Sunset smiled and summoned out the Monster Blue Thunder t-45 In attack mode ( blue thunder atk 1700) as the space craft appeared before her she said, "My turns over!"

Rarity then drew and smiled, "I'll set two face downs!" she smiled happily as she held out fusion sage, "Now I use this to get polymerization witch I know use to fuse to of my gemini together into super Alloy beast Raptinus!" the mix match part dragon then appeared and roared ( Raptinus atk 2200)

Rarity then normal summoned out a monster, "I summon Goggle Golem! As my superalloy beast give all gemini's there affects his atk is 2100 ( Goggle golem atk 2100)

A moment later Sunset's eyes widen as the golem smashed her machine and the dragon roared at her messing up her hair (sunset life points 8000- 5400)

as Sunset drew Rarity hit a button making Birthright pop up as she said, "Return future Samurai!" the samurai then jumped form the ground ( atk 1600)

Sunset blinked as she played pot of greed and drew two cards, "Well dam! I play brain control I give up 800 life points I get control of your super alloy beast!" the dragon then changed sides (Sunset shimmer life points 5400-4600 )

She then summoned out the thunder type monster the Calculator, "Calculator's atk is equal to 300 times the stars of every monster standing on my side we got ten so he's 3000 Calculator attack the Samurai!"

Rarity hit a button making Sakuretsu armor pop up making Sunset's Calculator explode aS sunset's jaw dropped before she said, "you know what Alloy smash the golem!" the dragon the stepped on the golem ( Rarity life points 8000-7900)

rarity then drew and happily summoned out chemisette hydron hawk ( atk 1400 ) the hawk yelled as Rarity discard a card, "this power lets him summon back one of my dead gemini's In defense mode once a turn by me discarding so I discard and goggle golem appears in defense mode!" the golem then appeared banging it's chest ( Golem def 500)

Rarity then smiled and said, "Now my monsters all attack!" Sunset smiled as she hit a button making negotiate attack pop up. As wind held the monsters back sunset drew.

She then held out instant fusion and said, " pay one thousand life points to summon flame swordsmen so I can sacrifice him to set a monster!" She said as she put the fusion on the disk then sent it to the graveyard and set a monster (sunset life points 4600-3600) the large set card appeared before her.

Rarity then smiled as she switched Goggle golem to attack mode and summoned out a second one ( goggle golem atk 2100 x two!)

Rarity then smiled and said, "Ok Golem attacks!" In a moment Labyrinth wall popped up and the golem was forced back ( Rarity life points 7900-7000)

Rarity then removed form play one gemini in her graveyard and said, "it's face up now I can use my samurai's power I remove form play a normal monster or one treated as one to destroy one face up monster so bye bye but as I can only use this in one of the main phases your move!" the wall then shattered

Sunset drew and played reload and she shuffled her two cards back into her deck and drew two more and held out hammer shot making a hammer smash Rarity's superalloy beast removing all of the gemini's on the field's powers ( goggle golem atk 2100-1500 x two)

Sunset then smiled as she summoned Hydrogeddon and said, "this effect summons out more when he destroys one of yours! ( Hydrodgeddon atk 1600)

the dinosaur then smashed a goggle golem making a second one appear and copy it ( hydrogeddon atk 1600)

A third one then appeared and attacked future samurai and the samurai slashed the dinosaur as the dinosaur tail whacked making both monsters die. ( rarity life points 7000-6800)

Rarity's eyes widen as she drew, "so now the tie has turned I gemini summon my hawk to give him his power back!" the hawk yelled and glow as Rarity discard, "I discard now I can summon Gemini in the graveyard I summon the one I just discard Dark storm dragon!

The dragon then appeared in a spiral of Wind as is fired off a tornado at one of Sunset's hydrodggon's destroying it ( Sunset life points 3600-2500)

Sunset drew and smiled as she said, "Ok My hydrogeddon attacks your hawk!" the hawk was then smashed under dinosaur claws ( rarity life points 6800-6600)

Sunset then held out creature swap making her dinosaur and Rairty's dragon switch sides as Rarity gasped and drew.

Rarity drew and changed the hydrogeddon to defense mode ( hydrogeddon def 1000) She then set a card and said, My turn is over!"

Sunset smiled as she said, "Ok I gemini summon your dragon and play Malevolent nuzzler just to send it to the graveyard to use darkstorms power to destroy all spells and traps on the board!"

In a moment wind destroyed Rarity's face down magic cylinder and her monster Rarity drew and set a monster her hand was empty and said, "The tied turned big time!"

Sunset smiled as she drew and summoned out Zombyra the dark (Atk 2100) as she happily said, "big time Zombyra attack!" zombyra then smashed Rarity's face down car trooper making Rarity draw a card form her monsters affect (Zombyra atk 2100-1800

Dark storm then blast Rarity with wind ( rarity life points 6600-3900)

Rarity then drew and smiled and said, "I play herculean power now this continuous spell makes it so I have no monsters I can summon level four of lower gemini monster form my hand I use it to Summon Dark Valkyria and then I normal summon her so she gets her spell counter

(Dark Valkyria atk 1800-2100) She smiled as the fairy destroyed Zombrya with a ball of lighting Sunset life points 2500-2300)

Rarity then said, "Now she throws her counter to destroy the monster you stole form me!" the fair then throw a ball of energy destroying the dragon leaving Sunset's field empty

sunset shimmer drew she only had one card and she said, " I've got to say sorry I didn't think you would be good at this game but I summon cybernetic cyclopean as I have no cards he gets one thousand more attack!" the cyborg then appeared ( Cybernetic cyclopean atk 1400-2400)

It then smashed Rarity's fairy ( Rarity life points 3900-3300)

Rarity happily drew and held out future samurai and said, "I summon another future samurai through my spell then gemini summon him, and remove another gemini to get rid of your monster!" the samurai appeared and Rarity pocked another monster form her graveyard making sunset's monster explode The samurai then tapped sunset's duel disk with it's sword ( Sunset life points 2300-700)

Sunset smiled as she drew and played beast king Barbaros in attack mode and said," by making his attack 1900 no sacrifices required! ( beast king atk 1900) he then destroyed the samurai with a lance strike ( rarity life points 3300-3000)

Rarity drew and smiled and said, "thank you heart of the cards I summon throw my spell card blazewing butterfly who I then gemini summon so I can replace him with an activated dark storm dragon who destroys your beast making your life points hit zero!"

What she said then happened and the dragon's tornado blast destroyed barbaros (sunset life points zero winner Rarity!)

sunset's jaw dropped as Rarity fixed her hair, "you did great to bad you lose our ace calculator too soon making it so you had to struggle even I can seen your plan is to summon quickly to fill out your board to power him up! But luckily my Gemini are shining gems of power! But if I hadn't drawn that spell to special summon them as you destroyed them I won't have won so all luck of the draw!"

Sunset's jaw was dropped as she said, "Well yeah, I want to play again!"

Rarity smiled as she shuffled her deck and said, "We need to be the best to get Twilight back so yes!"

Unknown to them Celestia was watching with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile in Sombra's manor

Twilight adjusted her glasses as she was looking over fiend and darkness type monsters as she sighed and said," This is all I have to build a deck form wait… archfiends … they look like chess pieces I like chess!" she smiled as she start to pick them up and build her deck!

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Kaiba corp lobby.

Applejack was putting on a duel disk with Serenity's help as Fluttershy turned her's on.

Fluttershy's duel disk read 8000 as she drew five cards and action copied by Applejack as she said, "Thanks for the check building help Serenity!"

Serenity smiled as she stepped aside so the two ladies could start there duel.

Fluttershy start by playing the field spell a legendary ocean making the ground turn to an ocean they were some how standing on with a sunken city below she then set a face down and played field barrier to protect her field and swords of revealing light then she set a monster face down.

As she played her whole hand Fluttershy said, "Ok your move Aj!"

Applejack drew and set two face downs before saying, 'I use amazoness spy's affect I show you my amazoness sage and now she is special summoned in defense mode" the spy then appeared on her card (def 1200) She then summoned her sage (Atk 1400)

the pink maned Anthro then drew and happily said, "My turn as my ocean takes away a star des frog is now four star so I summon him!" the frog then appear ( Des Frog atk 1900-2100)

Fluttershy then flipped up her face down monster witch was flip flop frog ( Flip flog frog atk 500-700) She then smiled, "he can now bounce back all monster on your side equal to the number of frogs I control!" Both of the amazoness returned to Applejack's hand leaving her open!

the two frogs then tackled her (applejack life points 8000-5200) Applejack hit a button on her duel disk and she said, "Ok Let's go trap Golden apples I now get one Malus token with power equal to the damage I took form des frog's attack!"

In a moment a golden copy of the frog appeared before applejack ( Malus token atk 2100)

Fluttershy then said, "It isn't going to do you any good flip flop can reset himself!" the frog the flipped back into a face down card, "So he's flip effect will trigger when he is flipped up plus you can't attack for two more turns thanks to swords.

Applejack drew card and Summoned and smiled as she played mystic space typhoon making swords of revealing light explode as she resummoned her amazoness ( Spy def 1200) ( Sage atk 1400)

Applejack smiled, "Token attack the frog!" the two frogs then jumped at each other and shattered as Sage went to attack the face down flip flop as applejack, "she's attacking so I get to destroy a spell or trap Good by to field barrier!" In a moment Fluttershy's spell shattered as the frog flip up and returned sage to the hand.

Fluttershy smiled drew and set a card and ended her turn,

Applejack drew and Fluttershy smiled as she hit a button making tornado wall pop up, "there no more battle damage for me so long as legendary ocean is out!" she said happily.

Applejack drew and resummoned the Sage ( Sage atk 1400) She then switched spy to attack mode ( spy atk 800 )

Applejack smiled, "Ok sage attacks no damage but her I attacked so Ah can get rid of a spell and trap affect triggers so I get rid of legendary ocean with gets rid of the trap!" both cards vanished returning the ground to normal

Applejack smiled as spy hit fluttershy's duel disk with her knife ( Fluttershy life points 8000-7200)

Fluttershy drew and smiled as she held out pot of greed then drew two cards and smiled as she played the wetland field spell card making the room turn into a marsh and summoned Submarine frog, "thanks to wetland all my level two and lower monster gets 1200 attack so My frog is 2400!" she said happily as she point at spy.

the frog then slashed the spy in half with his spear, ( applejack life points 5200-3600)

Applejack drew and played fusion sage and added polymierziation to her hand, "How am ah losing to frogs right now?" She then summoned out amazoness princess who for some reason looked a lot like her former human self as she said, "Ok she was summoned so now she is treated as amazoness queen and I get an amazoness spell or trap form my deck to my hand I pick village and I play it so my amazoness get 200!"

her side turned into a jungle village as She held out polymerization, "I merge my princess treated as queen with sage to summon out amazoness empress!" the empress then appeared in place of the two monsters ( empress atk 2800-3000)

the Empress for a moment remind Applejack of her mother for a moment maing her rub her head before the Empress slashed and destroyed the frog ( Fluttershy life points 7200-6400)

Fluttershy drew and set a card face down and her turn was over.

Applejack drew and held out warrior returning alive to add her sage to her hand and she summoned her ( sage atk 1400-1600)

The empress then slashed the face down card the face down poison draw frog who only had one defense ( Fluttershy life points 6400-3500)

The sage then fired a beam form her staff hitting Fluttershy and making her face down return for ma different dimension shatter ( Fluttershy 3500-1900)

Fluttershy drew a card, "Poison draw let's me draw one card when he's destroyed" she then drew another, 'Now my normal draw!" She smiled as she played underwater salvage to add back submarine and des frog to her hand.

Fluttershy resummoend Submarine frog and equipped him with Aqua jet she smiled as the water speed gear appeared on the frog, "This spell gives 1000 more to him so that's 3400 attack go avenge yourself!"

In a moment the frog slashed The empress (applejack life points 3600-3200)

Applejack smirks happily as he says, "ah get queen as a replacement now and one amazoness form my deck to my hand thanks to village ( Amazoness queen atk 2400)

Applejack held out amazoness sword woman and then drew and she summoned Amazoness swords owmen ( atk 1500-1700)

Applejack, "Ok now Swords women attacks submarine frog who thanks to her affect you is taking the damage!" the spear of the frog then slashed three the swords women's blade and body ( Fluttershy life points 1900- 200)

the queen then glow bring back Swords woman and Applejack smiled, "And Queen protects her now I change sage to defense mode ( sage mode def 700) "

Fluttershy then drew and held out dark world draw, "We now both draw one card and discard!"

The Pegasus anthro smiled as she held out lighting vortex and smiled, "Now I discard des frog and all your monster are destroyed then submarine attacks directly you lose!"

In a moment the amazoness were destroyed as the frog tapped applejack's duel disk with his spear making applejack's life points hit zero ( winner Fluttershy )

As the cards vanished Serenity blinked, "Ok I can understand golden apple for applejack, and frogs witch are cute for Fluttershy but what about the amazoness for Applejack?"

Applejack blinked and looked at empress and said, "I don't know when I saw this card it reminded me of my mom I know it sounds silly.."

Serenity then crossed her arms, "Dark magician was a guy who died and came back as a monster so nothing is silly!"

Applejack blinked as she looked at the fusion monster unknown to her the duel spirit of the card was hugging her from behind.

Meanwhile Twilight was dueling on an electronic mat against an Ai.

the Ai had in attack mode one blue eyes white dragon and 2200 life points twilight only had one hundred

Twilight drew she had one face down card in her hand the Tyrant king archfiend and unknown synchro and checkmate and she smiled as she said, "Ok I have no monster so I can special summon unknown synchro!" she then summoned the level one tuner ( unknown synchron atk 0 )

She then flipped up Archfiend roar and said, "With this I call back the level three darkbishop witch sense I have an archfiend I can now summon the tyrant kind who is level four I now synchro summon hundred eye dragon ! " She then sent all three monster to the graveyard and summoned out her 3000 attack Synchro dragon.

She then removed the Tyrant Archfiend card form play and said, "Now by removing form play a fiend my dragon gets his name and effects!" she smiled as she adjusted her glasses and played checkmate and said, "so sense he is the king he can use the spell checkmate to skip past your dragon and end this duel with me winning!"

The Ai's side of the board went black as it had lost and Twilight jumped for joy, "YES YES! Now I can beat Sombra and leave! Worst case I just have to go on a date with him no way he can make me love him!"

A random member of Sombra's gang then said, "The bet of a shadow game is unbeatable the bet is your love so the magic would probably speed up Stockholm on you to make you fall for him faster, but no he can't make you love him, just speed it up!"

Twilight's eyes widen as she said, "… a bit more practice then!"

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

In front of Kaibacorp outside Rainbow dash was putting on a duel disk and turning it on as she faced Pinkie pie and there life points went up to four thousand.

Rainbow dash drew five cards and said, "Ok let's duel I guess I'll start" She smiled as she said, "I summon Dark Blade and give him lighting blade!" the warrior appeared and put one of his normal swords up to grab the lighting blade ( Dark blade atk 1800-2600)

Pinkie pie drew a card and set a monster face down and two cards in her spell and trap card zone

Rainbow dash then drew as Pinkie hit a button on her duel disk and said, "I flip up bad reaction to simochi now cards that give life points take them away…. Now it's been up for awhile so me flipping up my gift card won't start a chain. Gift card normal gives my opponent 3000 but thanks to the back reaction.."

Rainbow sighed as she watched her life points drop form 8000-5000 " I lose 3000 I summon exiled force and send him to the graveyard to trigger his destroy me to destroy one other monster on the field effect good bye to your face down!"

Pinkie's monster then explode as Raibow played fusion sword murasame blade with made it's blader normal sword fuse to it's hand ( Dark blade atk 2600-3400)

A moment later the monster attacked Pinkie pie by slashing her duel disk ( pinkie pie life points 8000-4600)

Pinkie pie smiled and drew and looked at the cards in her hand and she set a card she then played mature burial and said, "Now I pay 800 to call back my monster!" In a moment Gen warped warwolf appeared ( atk 2000) ( pinkie life points 4600-3800)

Rainbow dash's eyes widen, " you had that in defense!?"

Pinkie pie said, "Well yeah your monster was stronger now I send him to the graveyard to summon great Maju Garzett witch has double the power of the monster I tribute to summon him so!"

the demon then replaced the beast warrior and it roared ( Great Maju Garzett atk 4000) in a moment the large monster smashed the warrior. ( rainbow dash life points 5000-4400)

Rainbow dahs's eyes widen as she smiled, "I play Fissure witch gets rid of your weakest monster and you only have one!" A hole in the ground opened making the demon fall in to it!

Rainbow then smiled as she summoned warrior of Zera ( atk 1600) in a moment he slashed Pinkie's duel disk ( pinkie life points 3800-2200)

Pinkie pie then hit a button on her duel disk revealing path of Destiny as she said, "Now normal we flip heads being get and tails being lose but bad reacting makes it heads lose tails lose for you Dashie!" she said happily ( rainbow dash life points 4400-2400)

Rainbow dash sighed, "I get it heads you win tails I lose! That is some bull!"

In a moment Pinkie pie's coin flipped and it was heads ( Pinkie pie life points 2200-4200) Rainbow's eye twitched, "But not as bull as that!"

Pinkie pie drew and set a card, and played dark door " you can only attack once now Your turn!"

Rainbow summoned out blade night then Blade knight and said, "Ok I summon Blade knight then play natural tune witch makes Zera a tuner as he is a normal monster synchro summon , I tune level four Zera to level four blade knight come out Colossal fighter!"

In a moment the warrior became rins the knight leaped through through the first ring the knight became lines of green the next energy the second to last one changed his shape and the final one complete his change to Colossal fighter ( level 8 atk 2800)

The blue girl crossed her arms, "And he gets 100 for all the warriors in all the graveyards ( Colossal fighter atk 2800-3200)

In a moment the warrior flicked Pinkie's duel disk with his finger making her life points drop to one thousand.

Pinkie then hit a button on her duel disk making gift card pop up again, "Still your turn but I win!" Rainbow's life points hit zero as the Blue girl's eyes widen.

Rainbow fell to her knees using her wings to hide her face as she said, "That did not just happen!"

the pink Anthro then said, "yeah it did! This Anti-cure deck beat yours I mean when Yugi was helping me make it I was like but this heads I win tails you lose combo is to mean but he was like, no no it suits you your sugar and sweet on the outside hiding an inner darkness like me it suits you Pinkie. And he was totally right! I mean I only need two monsters to win I mean I had this nurse with the same effect as the trap, but still! You where like heavy hitter after heavy hitter! I mean if I didn't have all those make your enemy gain life points reversed you would have just smashed me under your fighters fists." She said with out coming up for air.

Rainbow's eye twitched as she got up and said, "Look we are storming Sombra's area tomorrow and I hate to say it but you will probably be one of our strongest Pinkie! You had the strongest monster of the duel and a literal heads you win tails I lose move!" she said sadly.

Pinkie pie was doing cart wheels as she said, "I know right? I'm a natural Darklord nurse Reficule who I have three of in this deck…. Maybe I should dress up as her while I duel?"

Dash rolled her eyes as she face palmed and pointed at her, "this is what I lost too?"

Meanwhile in Sombra neck of the woods.

Twilight was putting on a black Duel disk as she looked in a mirror, her hair was down making her look like her princess counterpart, she was in a sparkling black dress it was backless so it didn't hurt her wings, and hugged her hips and was sideless on her left side showing off her legs and the black heels witch thanks to her hooved feet helped her stand.

she blushed as she adjusted her glasses, "… why is this the only clothes I've been given!" she sighed as she said, "Don't worry Twilight We're going to duel Sombra and win then leave!"

She then trotted out and up the stairs to what looked like a Ball room were Sombra was waiting sitting in what looked like a throne with the controls of a duel Area before him and it was hooked up to two large projectors beside his throne.

The Alicorn Anthro adjusted her glasses as she said, "throne duel disk really?"

Sombra drew his hand as his life points displayed over his throne turned to eight thousand as he said, "showmanship is important for a King my dear future queen!"

Twilight Drew her hand ready to start the duel, "Well now this will decide that!" She drew her hand.

Meanwhile.

The sun was setting in the Kaiba tower and Sunset blushed as she looked a Joey dueling with Yugi at a table now duel disk so no monsters.

Celestia then pulled her aside and said, "Now Sunset! I think you know I am a fusion of the Celestia you know and yugi's mother with Celestia being the dominate personality."

sunset gasped and said, "Teacher I'm…"

Celestia put a finger to her lip as she said, "you have nothing to say sorry for! You left a place you didn't feel at home! A place you had no friends and went someone to find a home and friends. Everything you did lead to you finding your true home! So it was all worth it every step every mistake and every choice, after all you came out on the bright side of it."

the former unicorn rubbed her left arm and said, "gee teach… I mean I guess but we aren't there anymore thanks to the Scootaloo Applebloom and Sweetie Belle driving me away… I mean"

the former princess hugged her former student and happily said, "and I had to jump to another world and be merged with someone who had everything I want but didn't care for it, to finally have what I want to be a mother. If there is one thing I learned it's life takes us on a journey a long painful one and when we think it's over no it's just a rest stop before taking the next leg of it. All of this is you and your friends no family's next leg of the journey!"

sunset blinked as she raised an eye brow , "becoming something between human and pony and using real monster to fight and engage in gang warfare in an magical apocalypse is the nest step on the road guided by the magic of friendship?" she sounded stunned.

Celestia let go and put her hands on her hips, "I had the same reaction. But as much as I hate to admit it war and pain for the most part are unavoidable sure we can put it off, but it will happen but how bad it is and how long is last is up to us. I choice to go along with this to get this place back under control to end this gang warfare for Domino city!" She said happily as she looked to her son winning his and Joey's game, and whispered "and if my son becomes a pharaoh along the way so be it!"

Sunset didn't hear the last part and said, "I guess your right!" Celestia then pinched Sunset's check.

the former Princess of the sun happily said, "Now I saw you looking at Joey and blushing go ask him out!"

To be continued.


	9. king vs princess

In the Kaiba corp tower Sunset shimmer was at a table in what looked like a lunch room talking with Joey.

Joey blinked, "So like two little sister and one creep weird little girl with an unhealthy obsession with Rainbow almost ruined yah gal's friendship."

Sunset nodded as she said, " I mean I forgive my friends as I use to be a pretty bad girl and who would think three little girls who are all sugar and nice could be so secretly evil?"

Joey laughed at is as he picked up a sandwich and before taking a bite said, "They sound a lot like me and Yugi's old teacher who used pounds of make up to hide her ugly face, thanks to the pharaoh everytime she acts mean the make up cracks like a puzzle. So she has to be her fake nice self all the tiem as punishment."

the Unicorn turned human turned anthro Blinked as she pictured make up falling off a woman's face in puzzle pieces, "…. Ok then that's weird."

Joey nodded as he said, "Tell me about it! But still the weirdest thing that happened with the pharaoh is his vigilante phase was when that guy explode when does explode frozen in a block of ice he and the pharaoh were using to play air hockey on a hot griddle… I wants to say it makes sense In context, but it don't!"

Meanwhile with Sombra and Twilight there duel was beginning with Twilight making the first move.

she set a face down card and summoned archfiend interceptor in attack mode ( interceptor atk 1400 level 4) She then smiled," Sense his in attack mode you attack you lose 500 life points!" She said happily before sombra drew.

The former king now gang leader set three cards and a monster in defense mode." Your turn!"

Twilight blinked before drawing and setting a card then summing Vile pawn arch fiend ( vilepawn atk 1200 level 2 )

Twilight then roder her pawn to attack! Only for Sombra to flip up the face down enchanted javelin only for twilight to counter with seven duels of the bandit.

But Sombra countered that with chain healer, "this is chain link three as it's the newest it turns on first as it's chain three I get 500 and it shuffles back into my neck" he then shuffled It back into his neck ( Somrba life points 8000-8500) ( twilight life points 8000-7000)

the pawn themed demons attack then continued with his blade clashing on the now flipped up goblin of greed (goblin of greed level 4 def 1800) the pawn jumped back ( twilight life points 7000-6400)

the purple anthro Alicorn blinked as she said, "Wait but form all the stories I heard you…"

Sombra laughed and said, "history is told by the winners I a remembered as a monster who was beaten but think how could a stallion by himself take over an emperor with out brains to back up his power?" He said as he drew as he said, "your pawn takes away 500 of your life points each turn so I end my turn ( Twilight life points 6400-5900)

Twilight drew and smirk as she sent both her monsters to the graveyard to summon out archfiend emperor the first lord of horror the level eight monster appeared on his throne ( atk 3000)

Twilight smiled as she removed form play her pawn, "once a turn I can remove form play one archfiend in the graveyard or my hand to destroy one card on the field bye bye goblin!"

The demon then crushed the goblin under it's massive sword be for throwing a fireball at sombra ( Sombra life points 8500-5500)

Sombra drew and said, "I use monster reincarnation to trade the needle ball in my hand for the goblin of greed in my graveyard then I summon the level four monster Manju of the ten thousand hands. When summoned this 1400 point monster lets me take a ritual spell or monster form my deck and adds it to my hand I pick end of the world!"

he then played the spell happily " I offer my manju and my goblin as tribute come forth Demise king of Armageddon ( demise atk 2400 level 8)

Sombra smiled as he said, "Now I use his effect I pay 2000 life points now everything that isn't him is destroyed ( Sombra life points 5500-3500)

Twilight quickly hit a button making her zero gravity zone trigger, "This is the new chain link so first are monster now switch to defense ( Demise def 2000) everything but demise then explode.

Somrba smirked as he happily said, "And she survived Demise how wonderful just like your princess counterpart your beauty is second to your clever mind!" his voice sound flirty making Twilight blush.

She drew and smiled and held out the level one monster unknown synchron and her cyber archfiend archfiend who was level three, "I use unknown synchron's power to summon him out sense I have no monsters and you have one then I summon my cyber archfiend I tune then synchro summon ally of justice catastor!"

the level five machine then appeared ( Catastor atk 2200) it then fired a beam of light form it's eye destroying demise.

Somrba drew this was his only card and he set it face down and said, "My turns over."

Twilight smiled as she drew and went to summon her infernal Queen only for Sombra to flip up his trap " Torrential tribute when someone summons all monsters die" A flood then wiped out the board leaving Twilight with no monsters and no more moves.

Somrba drew and summoned Mystic tomato and the tomato head butted Twilight ( twilight life points 5900-4500)

Twilight drew and smiled as she summoned the level four and 1800 attack monster mad Archfiend and it attacked sombra ( Sombra life points 3500-3100)

But the Tomato still stood and Sombra said, "when destroyed my tomato summons a 1500 or less attack monster to replace it another tomato fits the bill my turn." He drew and played the sword of dark destruction, "This now gives tomato 400 more attack now he is the same as your demon, my plant attacks your demon they die then he summons another tomato to replace himself allowing me to attack you directly!"

The chain of events he said then happened ending with the third and final tomato attack Twilight directly ( Twilight life points 3500-3100)

the purple girl drew and said ,"Well now tied!" She said as she drew and set a monster in defense mode.

Somrba drew and smiled, "I sacrifice my tomato to summon puppet master my friend may have zero attack but his summoning allows me to raise two of my monsters form the graveyard I choice tomato and demise and then I use demise's effect."

As soon as demise returned everything that was not him exploded ( Demise atk 2400) ( Sombra life points 3100-1100) the Demon then slashed twilight's duel disk with it's axe ( twilight life points 3100-700)

Twilight drew set a card face down and a monster face down in defense, "Well this is coming down to the wire!"

Somrba smirked as he drew and played a card and said, " drew so let's speed things up my dear I play the field spell temple of the mind's eye, now all battle damage because 1000 meaning I take damage twice I lose you take damage once more you lose. There now isn't that fast

In a moment the room turned into a temple as Twilight revealed spell binding circle with a smirk, " yes but you are not attack me with Demise! And you don't have the life points to destroy everything!"

Twilight happily drew as she summoned archfiend Calvary ( Calvary atk 1900 level 4 )

Sombra drew, "Can't beat demise so my turn" he then set a face down card.

twilight drew and smiled as she send Calvary to the graveyard to summoned the always treated as an archfiend summoned skull ( level six atk 2500) but sadly sombra flipped up gravity barrier witch stopped level four and higher monsters form attacking.

Twilight growled, "Your stalling till you get more life points to use demise's power!" she said angrily.

Sombra nodded as he drew, " and I got lucky I got gryphon's feather duster now I send my field spell and my trap to the graveyard giving me 1000 more life points with 2100 life points I use demise power " in a moment all that was now demise was destroyed ( Sombra life points 100)

In a moment Demise slashed Twilight's duel disk making her life points hit zero as Sombra smiled," Now I believe that wins me a date!"

Twilight nodded as Sombra got up and she sighed, "yes but I'm not kissing on the first date!"

the next morning came and the rest of the rainbows Yugi, Celestia, Joey and Kaiba were at the wall.

Yugi then read the walls riddle, "What walks on four legs in the morning two in the afternoon and three at night!" all of them said, "MAN!" the wall then vanished as they put on there duel disk and charged in to face Sombra's gang.

to be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

In the Assault on Sombra's territory.

Celestia summoned out Masaki the legendary samurai and flipped up DNA surgery and said, "I pick Pyro, now I also have fusion gate out so I remove my now pyro type samurai with the x-head cannon in my hand to summon Blaze Fenix the burning Bombardment bird!"

the fusion appeared ( Blaze Fenix atk 2800) and Celestia smiled as she said, "Now then I have my gate and him and you have three two wall shadows I use his effect to deal you that 1200 points of damage and you only have 500 left you lose!" the monster then spat a fire ball at her enemy.

Yugi was right beside his mother summoning out Dark magician to finish off his enemy with a direct attack.

Joey was winning his game with his red eyes flare metal dragon attacking right past a gravity barrier as he happily said, "Xyz has rank not level so that trap don't work on my guy!"

Sunset was winning her duel with an attack form the Calculator.

Rarity was finishing off hers with her super alloy beast, "Take that Don't worry Twilight we're coming!" she said as Kaiba ran off ahead she had a faint blush.

Amazon empress was slashing a monster giving Applejack the win as she said, "So many guys!"

Fluttershy's side had in defense mode dupe frog (def 2000) Ronintoadin (def 2000) and one des frog (Atk 1900) She smiled as she held out Des crocking, "Sense my other two frogs are treat as des frog on the field I have three to use this to destroy your whole side of the field!"

everything on the enemy's side was destroyed allowing the true des frog to jump at him finishing him off.

Pinkie was summoning darklord nurse Reficule ( atk 1400 ) and flipping of paths of destiny as she said, "I have over 2000 you have under and thanks to my nurse no matter what you get you lose 2000 so heads I win tails you lose!" she then won.

Rainbow dash was setting a card so she had no cards in her hand giving her blade knight it's bonus attack allowing it to slash down a tiger axe giving her the win.

Serenity was attacking with St. Joan giving herself a victory. "Got them!"

Kaiba then came to Sombra's Throne room kicked down the door and spotted Twilight in her dress sitting in the kings lap kissing him happily and he said, "… wow didn't know stockhome could set in this fast."

the two then broke apart Twilight blushing as Kaiba turned on his duel disk and said, "I guess we're just playing for the key then!"

Sombra flipped down his thrones build in duel disk and said, " yes tell you what you get it if you can take away half my life points" Both players then got 8000 life points.

Kaiba started by playing the field spell Mausoleum of white, "This lets me normal summon a tuner that's level one form my hand in addition to my normal summon Protector with eyes of blue (atk 800) who allows me to special summon a tuner! I choice rider of the storm winds! (rider of the storm winds def 200)"

He then summoned out his one normal summon Vorse Blader ( atk 1900)

Kaiba then said, "My turn is over"

Somrba drew and set a card then summoned out Mataza the Zapper (Atk 1300) it then slashed the defense mode tuner before slashing the attack mode tuner ( Kaiba life points 8000-7500)

Kaiba drew and said, "Two attacks a turn nice effect to bad he lacks attack I tribute my blader to summon ntiger dragon (atk 2400) " the blader was then replaced by the dragon that breath fire on the samurai killing it ( sombra life points 8000-7900)

Sombra drew and set a monster in defense mode. Ending his turn

Kaiba turn and Summoned la jinn (Atk 1800) in a moment the Genie punched the face down only for wall of illusions to pop up ( def 1850) ( Kaiba life points 7500-7450) the genie was then returned to it's owners hand by the walls power.

Kaiba then point at the wall and his dragon destroyed it before like wise returning to his hand, " It would be foolish to allow you to get a power beast out! Your move"

Sombra drew and summoned pitch black warwolf ( atk 1600) the warwolf then slashed Kaiba's duel disk ( seto's life points 7450-5850)

Kaiba drew and summoned La Ginn (atk 1800) and the Genie punched the warwolf ( sombra life points 7900-7700)

Sombra drew and played contract with the dark master and discard his hand to summon Dark master zord ( atk 2700) in a moment the demon throw a fireball destroying the Genie ( seto life points 5850-4950)

Seto drew as he smirked and said, "you got skill Sombra it's an honor to duel you!" he said as he held out a monster and played king of the swamp " sage with the eyes of blue lets me destroy one of my effect monsters and discard him to summon form my deck one blue eyes monster come on out blue eyes white dragon!"

The dragon then appeared and blast the demon ( sombra life points 7700-7400) Sombra had to draw and end his turn.

Seto drew and smirked, "My field spell let's me discard normal monster to boost other monsters power by 100 for each level I discard level eight blue eyes to boost blue eyes"

Somrba held out battle fader, "Doesn't matter your attack gets negated thanks to him as he comes to my field and that power only last one turn so it was for nothing. ( battle fader def 0 )

Sombra had to draw and end his turn.

Seto drew and smiled as he played beacon of white, "My with eyes of blue are treated as blue eyes so I have three so I can use this to equip to my blue eyes in the graveyard raising it form the grave!" the blue eyes burst form the ground ( blue eyes white dragon atk 3000)

one blues destroyed the monster the other attacked sombra directly ( sombra life points 7400-4400)

Sombra drew and played tribute to the doomed discard his other card leaving him handless to destroy one blue eyes.

Seto drew and smiled, "blue eyes attack get me the key!" he yelled only for Enchanted javelin to pop up on sombra's side, "So you gain 3000 and lose 3000 so nothing happens … your turn."

Somrba drew and looked at the summoned skull as he said, "Ok then I can't summon this or have anything to do so blue eyes attacks my life points become less then half you won the bet!" he said as he throw the key to sombra ending the duel as there was no point in continuing it.

the Kaiba held the Key as he said, "you have skill I take it your deck revolves around delays to get a field of power to win!" he said smirking as Sombra's laugh confirmed it, "then I take it I only won this as you did not draw gravity barrier that would have been a bitch as I have fusion and synchro's not xyz to get around that trap"

Celestia then came in asking, "How did it….WHAT THE HELL!?" she yelled as she saw Sombra and Twilight kissing.

Seto then looked out, "SHUT HER DOWN I GOT THE ITEM BUT TWILIGHT IS STAYING THANKS TO STOCKHOLEM!"

Rainbow dash then yelled out, "WHAT IS THAT?"

Pinkie pie then said, "it's when someone falls in love with there kidnapper… EEEEWWW TWILIGHT IS DATING SOMBRA! GIRL HAVE SOME SELF RESPECT!"

the ground shaked a light fell to the ground as the dome grow.

Joey then came to the door way, "great another item drops! It's either eye, ring, scale, rod or necklace place your bets everyone place them!"

Later on at Kaiba corp tower.

Seto was watching the girls talking to Twilight on the phone as he said, "Don't know what's worst still not being with my brother of the fact I won by technically by Sombra not having the luck to get a useful card." He said looking to his deck remembering the duel, and how easily it could have changed.

He then saw a monitor showing Sunset and Joey talking, "So wheeler gets a girlfriend."

In that moment she Noticed Rarity walking in and sitting on her desk as she said, "So Do tell me Seto what's eating you other then you still can't find Mokuba or the duel against Sombra?" she asked sounding friendly.

Seto rolled his eyes as he interlocked his fingers, "Simple in the duel he summoned the ritual monster zorc, I was able to hack his duel disk record he the king of Armageddon a card that can destroy everything but itself in one go. I won by luck pure and simple not skill not strategy just I was luckier of us! While I know in this game luck has a lot to do with it, it's still hurts to know that was the only factor in a win by technicality as I would have taken away over half his life points on my next turn."

Rarity put a hand on his face and said, "Now now the Key is out of his hands he is still controlling part of the city but he isn't an iron fisted tyrant and all that." She said trying to cheer him up.

Elsewhere in the city now covered by the dome someone in a hood and robe was walking as they picked up a golden necklace.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

In the back of a limo Rarity was screaming, "WE"RE GOING TO A MAIL!"

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "girl it's not a shopping trip it became a make shift refugee camp for those displaced form there homes by the dome!"

Kaiba who was sitting next to Rarity then spoke up "wheeler's sister is right we are heading not the shop but to look for people turned anthros we know and honestly care about!" he said coldly.

sunset sighed as she said, "Why is Joey the one driving? I would have liked to have set next to him!"

applejack adjusted her hat and crossed her legs, " yes but moving on form ya bow, I don't know what my grandma would thinks if she saw me in a limo in the big city they would probably disown me, not that ah's would mind after all that happened back homes."

Pinkie pie sighed and said, "That is sad!"

Rainbow dash rolled her eyes and said, "No what's sad is Yugi is our age yet looks is so short!" I mean the hair has to make up for a few feet!"

Fluttershy crossed her legs and said, "To bad Twilight had a date with Sombra." She sad sadly.

celestia shivered, " yes a twilight being Sombra's Queen, half of me doesn't like it even if it's not the twilight the other half taught!" she said holding her chin.

Yugi rolled his eyes as Joey stopped and looked back saying, "Ok we are here everyone out everyone split up and call out names we are looking for Duke Bakura Tristian and maybe Rebecca as she was in town when shit got weird again! Now Everypony brake!" he said as he got out before blinking and saying in a stunned tone, "… did I just say Everypony?"

Celestia giggled as she got up and flipped her hair and put on her duel disk in case she need it, "Ok now everyone Split up we need back here in let's say five hours ok and go!"

They then split up.

In the mail Celestia was walking around yelling out " Duke Devlin Tristian Taylor? Rebecca Hawkins? Ryou Bakura?" She called politely.

At what point a black maned and tailed peach furred anthro earth pony version of Duke came out and put a hand on his chest and said, "Duke Devlin at your service dear lady! But Tell me why does Duke Devlin have the honor of a lady as lovely as yourself look for him?" he said confident.

Celestia smiled and giggled a bit as she crossed her arms and happily said, "such a charmer, Well Simple your friends with my son Yugi muto!"

Duke's eyes widen as his jaw dropped as he looked at Celestia before saying"…. I can see why Yugi has been hiding you! I just want to know where!... I feel like Yugi is going to kick my ass now!"

Elsewhere.

Yugi was walking pass a few stores with tents set up in them and he took a moment to stop calling names and said, "I think I am going to kick Duke's ass when I see him… for some reason!"

In a moment an anthro Pegasus girl with white fur blonde hair and mane glasses dressed in rebecca's cowgirl outfit tackled Yugi and said, "YUGI!"

Yugi was knocked over as he said, "And nice to see you again Rebecca!" he said red as the girl cuddled him as he said, "I can hear my mom's teasing already!"

Rebecca gasped and said, "Oh Yugi taking me to meet your mom that's such a big step!"

Meanwhile Back with Celestia.

Duke was walking with her slapping himself every once in a while as he muttered, "That's your friends mom! Doesn't matter if she is hot as they come you can't flirt with her! Bad Duke Bad!"

While Walking Celestia stopped when she spotted someone holding a golden necklace and sensed magic as she said, "THE NECKLACE! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The person turned around short Green mane and tail but no fur just a black exoskeleton with holes in the arms and legs this anthro changeling's horn glow as he adjust his yellow bug themed glass as he said, "I can sense the magic in it so no way! I will use this to get my revenge on Yugi muto or my name isn't Weevil underwood!"

Celestia growled as he turn disk turned on and for a moment her mane and tail turned fiery as she yelled in the royal Canterlot speaking voice as he yelled, "YOU ARE THE BASTARD WHO THROW MY SON'S EXOIDA CARDS OVER THE SIDE OF A BOAT!"

Weevil's eyes widen in shock as his duel disk turned on as he said, "your Yugi's mother! Perfect I'll make a deal you win you get the necklace I win you have to go on a date with me so I will get the ultimate revenge on Yugi!"

Celestia shivered before she drew her starting hand making her life points be come 8000 as she shivered, "I am sad I most accept to get the necklace back! Oh heart of the cards don't make me date this creep!"

Duke shivered as Weevil drew his hand and said, "I'll start as I was challenged. First up I summon basic insect and give him laser cannon armor so I may play cocoon of ultra-evolution!" he said happily as he said, "Now by tributing one insect with an equip card I can summon one monster form my deck ignoring the summoning conditions come on out perfectly ultimate Great moth!"

In a moment the bug became the moth ( perfectly ultimate great moth atk 3500)

the bug then set a card and played a spell , "foolish grave to send a monster form my deck to the graveyard and that ends my turn your move Mother muto!"

as Celestia drew Weevil hit a button making call of the haunt pop up as he said, " rise Metamorphosed insect queen!" the upgrade queen then burst form the ground ( insect queen atk 2800)

Celestia looked at her hand blinking in shock, "Ok now I play fusion sage to get polymerization then I play dark hole!" the bug duelist screamed as his two giant bugs where sucked in and died.

Duke was laughing holding his gut.

celestia then played her fusion spell, " I fuse Des feral imp and Sangan together into mudragon of the swamp!" her fused slime beast then appeared ( atk 1900) she then played fusion weapon, "Now I use fusion weapon to give him a boost!"

The slime monsters arm then gained the cannon ( muddragon of the swamp atk 1900-3400) Celestia then summoned baby dragon ( atk 1200) "Now fire both of you!"

muddragon then fired his cannon as baby dragon shot a fireball both attacks hitting Weevil ( weevil life points 8000-3400)

Duke just blinked and said, "In the oldschool that would have been a one turn win! So you are were Yugi gets his skills form!"

celestia smiled as she flipped her hair and happily said, "My turns over your move bug boy!"

Weevil drew and smiled as he played pot of greed and drew two and smiled, "Yes I use premature burial to rise my queen!" ( weevil life points 3400-2600) the metamorphized insect Queen then returned ( atk 2800) He then played his Level two power booster and as the armor appeared on his queen he smirked as he said, "and it gives her 1200 more attack!" ( insect queen atk 2800-4000)

in a moment the queen eat the baby dragon ( Celestia life points 8000-5200) Weevil then said "My turn is over!" an egg token then appeared ( insect token def 100)

Celestia drew and changed her mudragon to defense mode ( mud dragon def 1600-3100) She then set a monster in defense mode!

Weevil drew and summoned out cockroach knight as he said, "My Queen can attack again by tributing a bug so I tribute my knight who now goes back to the top of my deck so my queen can crush both your bugs

While both of Celestia's monsters died one was posion mummy who made Weevil glow ( Weevil life points 2600-1600)

Another egg then appeared as Weevil growled.

celestia Drew and played Swords of revealing light and said, "My turns over!"

Weevil Drew and summoned his knight atk 800 then the queen laid an egg again giving him five monsters

Celestia drew and said, "One turn I end my turn!"

Weevil drew and end his turn

Celestia drew and set a card saying " Two turns!"

Weevil Drew again growling, "it's over!"

Celestia then drew and said, "three!" the swords then shattered as her card flipped up to DNA surgery as she said, "Warrior!" In a moment all his bugs moprhed to knights in armor themed in there old forms.

She then summoned Kinetic solider ( atk 1350) who also changed into a knight as she said, "your knight is in attack mode and Kinetic gets 2000 more when battling a warrior with all the monsters now are that's 2550 points of damage you can't survive that Kinetic fire on cockroach knight!"

In a moment the new warrior point his sword at weevil's monster and fired a beam form it killing the monster and making Weevil's life points hit zero.

as the monster vanished he necklace flow to Celestia's hand as she said, "Thank you!"

to be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile in the Mall.

Sunset and Joey where calling out names hoping for a response.

Sunset took a moment to pant bending over to hold her knees as she gasped for air.

Joey then gave one last call of ,"TRISTAN WERE YOU AT MAN! THIS AIN'T FUNNY! THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT IS ENDING! MAGIC IS EVERYWHERE! AND WE FINALLY GET TO MEET YUG'S MOM!"

Sunset shimmer smirked before adding, "And she is hot!" In a moment a light browned furred anthro earth pony with dark brown mane and tail dressed in Tristan's duelist kingdom outfit ran up to them to the point he tripped.

Joey rolled his eyes and helped him up, "Dude we are talking about our friend's Mom!" He then gave him a slap and said, "And I don't know what's worst me screaming at the top of my lungs for you did nothing but a whisper of Yugi's mom is hot gets you!"

Tristan rubbed his face, "Hay now …. Who's that lovely lady?" he said looking at Sunset shimmer only for her to grab Joey's arm and say " his girlfriend!"

the other guy jumped back and said, "Next think you know you will be saying Kaiba got a date!?"

Joey and sunset remembered Kaiba and Rarity kissing before they left and they both said, " He does and we saw it!"

That is when they spotted Yugi and the woman clinging to his arm had to be Rebecca so Joey waved, "good you found Rebecca your mom is going to have a field day on this one!" he said happily.

Tristian gave a thumbs up and said, "Hay yugi where is your mom?" In a moment a magic energy blast fired form Yugi's horn and hit Tristian in the gut knocking him in to the wall behind him.

the guy held his gut as he said, "Miho chun you're a fairy!" clearly showing he had been knocked silly for a moment before he shock his head and got up. " Ok ouch!" he said in pain groaning as he said, "Oh I think I will be peeing blood man!"

Rebecca adjusted her Glasses and happily said, "And you deserve that! For wanting to check out My yugi-poo's mommy!"

That is when they heard a chuckle and turned to see Celestia walking down the not running escalator like stairs flipping her hair as Tristian's Jaw dropped and his eyes widen. And he said, " Hello mommy muto!" he sound happy and in a moment Duke jumped down and tackled him putting him in a headlock as he said, "THAT IS YUGI'S MOTHER!" he said angry.

Tristian was struggling to get out of it as he said, "Well now we know why Yugi hide her! She is a hot mama!"

Yugi's left eye twitched as he said, "I am going to shoot you against Tristian this time I will hurt!" he said clearly angry.

Celestia just giggled as she was finally down, "Don't blame them even that creepy bug guy who throw your Exodia cards hit on me don't worry I made him hurt and took the millennium item he found." She said happily as she point to the necklace she was now wearing and added, "And I can already tell we aren't finding anyone else here!, Now come on we can Find Rarity and Kaiba kissing near the card shop here!"

Duke Blinked as he said, "hold up Kaiba got a girlfriend?" a moment Later Tristan pushed him away braking free as he yelled "FREEDOM!"

Rebecca then ran up to Celestia and happily said, "Hi I am Rebecca it is an honor to meet you!"

the Anthro Alicorn lady smiled happily as she said, "Nice to meet you Rebecca finally a lady who loves my son not his title and not for the pharaoh! Do keep up trying to become his wife!" she said petting her head.

Yugi then start hitting his head on a wall cracking the wall as his head hit it thanks to his alicorn strength, he was clearly embarrassed.

Elsewhere there was someone watching our heroes.

sitting on a throne in some room was Eris Discords cousin watching them on a magic screen, "Look at them battling monsters like it's just a game! At least the gangs have the right idea and use them like real monsters!" she growled in disgust at them.

She then growled as she looked at Celestia, "and look at her finally got what she wanted a foal! Can't have that!" She said growling in rage.

I a moment later a strange hole opened up below Yugi and he screamed as he fell before he flapped his wings to stop only for chains to grab his wings and pull him down to everyone's shock and horror!

Celestia's eyes widen in horror the most as a tear fell down her son had just been kidnapped.

Meanwhile.

Yugi found himself in a place that could only be called chaotic dancing ballet buffalo dancing across the purple skies in green tutus orange clouds chocolate milk was going up into.

Red Grass and blue fish flying through the air as he came to a flooding lake and saw pigeons doing the back struck across it.

Yugi Blinked in shock as he saw a throne and walked to it as he sighed crossing his arms, "Ok what kind of freaky thing wants to shadow game against me now!" he said flatly pretty use to this routine by this point in his life.

That is when he came to Eris throne.

Eris laughed as she got up summoning a duel disk as she said, "Well if it isn't Celestia's son! I am Eris Chaos lady and cousin of discord! I hate your mother so I am going to make her pay!"

Yugi sighed as his puzzle glow making a purple fire ring around them as he drew a hand and said, " by beating me in a shadow game and sending me to the shadow realm or hell or what ever you have planned lady I have done this before so can we just move on already?"

Eris turned on her duel disk and sighed as she said, "Well aren't we just a little kill jaw!" she said sadly as she drew her hand.

Meanwhile back in the Mall Celestia was using the necklace as she cried, "I can't find! This thing can't find him in all of this dimension!" She said worried.

Joey held his chin and said, "you realize that and the fact a pole in reality opened like out of a cartoon would hint where ever Yugi is it isn't in this universe."

to be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

Back in Kaiba Corp Celestia was a nervous wreck.

Everyone was gathered but then Pinkie pie said, "Wait what if the necklace simple doesn't have the range to find Yugi I mean it's magic magic has limits maybe we can boost it?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes and spoke up, "and how are we suppose to do that all join hands and sing a public domain sing a long?"

Joey shrugged before saying, "It's magic Bec! That honestly can't help!"

Kaiba then stood up and grabbed Rarity's hand maing her blush as he said, "Fine we'll do this but I am not holding Wheelers hand!" he said firmly.

Duke grabbed Rainbow dash's hand as he also grabbed Fluttershy's and Fluttershy blushed as she grabbed Tristian, " did Kaiba just do what I think he did?" he asked confused.

Celestia took Sunset's hand and Rebecca's other hand as she sighed and said, "it's the end of the world as it was Duke everyone and everything is changing." She sounded worried as they all joined hands.

Applejack then spoke up "all rights now! Let's start by simple humming the same note in tune! Ah's will go first!" she then hummed and everyone else hummed it and the necklace glow

opening a window with a blurry view of Yugi Dueling something weird as Rebecca's eyes widen and she let out a flat, "Well who knew!"

Sunset then smiled and said, "anyone who understands friendship is magic!" she said happily.

Pinkie pie then said, "Now is not the time for such clichés!" she said looking at the duel.

Eris had three metal reflective slimes chorus of sanctuary and yellow luster shield witch together gave her monsters 800 more defense for three level ten monsters with 3800 def.

she also had dark door, and 6000 life points.

Yugi was panting as he drew so he had one card in his hand his field was just queen's knight a face down and his life points were just 1000 he looked at his hand and hit a button making his face down pop up, "fusion recovery I reclaim polymerization and dark magician form the graveyard!"

He two the two cards as he summoned out kings knight and said, "this summons jack's knight for my deck! Now I play polymerization to fuse my knights!" In a moment Three knights merged into arcana Knight joker ( level 9 atk 3800)

Yugi was shaking as he said, "Sadly that's all I got!" he said sadly

Eris drew and played a spell card "Sparks you lose 200 life points ( Yugi life points 1000-800)

Rarity gasped and said, "she is playing a lock down and burn deck made to make it so you can't do nothing as her spells and traps take away your life points!" she gasped.

Fluttershy blinked and said, " that is cowardly!"

Rainbow dahs nodded and said, " big time! But her lock is big defense!"

yugi drew and smiled and played a spell, " spell book inside the pot we both draw three cards that brings you up to six and me up to four!"

He drew and smiled as he played heavy storm making every spell and trap self-destruct bring her slimes down to 3000

Yugi smiled as he played Twin swords of the flashing light and discard his magician and said, "I give my twin swords to my knight he lose power but gets two attacks a turn!" the knight dropped his blade as the two swords appeared in his hand ( joker 3800-3300)

In a moment Yugi's knight slashed two slimes in half making them explode in pixels.

Rebecca yelled "GO YUGI!"

Tristian then spoke up "Do you have any idea how many cards can deal 800 or more damage Yugi is in trouble still!" he said reminding everyone what was going on.

Celestia sighed, "it's true my poison mummy's flip effect takes away 500 I won a game simple by it alone!" she said sad and nervous.

Eris drew a card so she had seven cards she set a card face down and a monster in face down defense and said, "That's my turn!" he said happily.

Yugi Drew and his head was going through all the traps and flip effects that could finish him right now and he looked at the card he drew and smiled, "I summon breaker and use his spell counter to remove your face down!" ( breaker atk 1600) in a moment the face down revealed it's self as mystic cylinder before exploding.

Yugi held his heard and breathed a sigh of relief as he said, "that would have killed me!" he then caught himself and said, "But that face down could also kill me! I use my last card graceful charity! I draw three then discard two!" He then did it.

Eris laughed and said, "Please what can you do with one card you are doomed by you can't stop me!"

In a moment he played swords of revealing light making stealth bird pop up and yugi smiled, "it's power only works if you flip it up!" (stealth bird def 1700 ) In a moment the knight slashed it before slashing Eris ( eris life points 6000-2800)

Breaker then slashed the bitch ( eris life points 2800-1200)

Eris backed up as she drew, "how was that possible! You have to be cheating like me!" In a moment Eris hands seemed to turn to stone.

Yugi sat down as she struggled to make a move and he smirked as he dust off some of the dust, "I wasn't cheating I was just lucky with a heart of the cards drew! But sense you admit to cheating… well shadow games hate that! It's locked you! Under tournament rules if you don't make a move in five minutes you forfeit!" He then laid down happily smiling.

the boy spread his wings as he continued, "All this time all this struggle for nothing I win by forfeit thanks to the lady cheating! It was a struggle for nothing!" he laughed holding his gut, "all for nothing! It's funny and a sick kind of away! How much longer now till you lose by default two minutes! When I get home I am so taking a bath I smell like cheater, birds, onions and smoke! …. No comment on that part!"

In a moment Eris burst into flames as she burned form losing her shadow game.

and in a moment Yugi fell down on top of his mother in Kaiba corp.

In a moment Celestia grabbed and hugged her son happily saying, "MY FOAL!"

Yugi sighed as he said, "Mom this is embracing!"

Later on

Duke was flirting with rainbow dash while Triston was flirting with Fluttershy.

Pinkie pie sighed with applejack, "Great we are the only single ladies.

out side the dome grow as the rod fell into a junkyard right on top of a motorbike.

In a moment the Key merged into the hood making it change. It looked like a sturdy Duel runner with eyes for head lights glowing and a skull like mouth yelling as it's colors became golden and it drove up yelling " I am the oboroguruma it's time to turbo shadow duel bitches! HAHAHAHAHH!"

to be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

In Kaiba corp everyone was watching a video of the living duel runner turbo dueling and Kaiba paused it to point to the Key on it's hood.

Pinkie pie blinked and In a confused tone asked, "Why card games on motorcycles?"

Sunset shrugged and added, " yeah throwing monsters at eachother already sounds extreme sports enough?" she sounded confused by it.

Joey rolled his eyes as he said, "How about we don't ask why and focus on how the item brought the thing to ghostly life and made an Oborgouruma a real life demonic vehicle!

Yugi shrugged as he stated, "well then the most logical things and using the term loosely here would be to beat it in a turbo duel and hope that makes the item shut it down so we can claim it!" he said not really sure.

Celestia raised her hand and Duke said, "four thousand life points as the speed world program in the runners is treated as a field spell with effect who ever is in lead draws two cards no field spells." She put her hand down.

Kaiba nodded and said, "Ok it just so happens we have a prototype runner in my lab, only problem is it needs two! One to drive one to duel, and as much as I hate to say it Wheel is much better at stunt riding then me, and I know he will only let sunset be the duelist so let's get a move on you two!"

Later on sunset and Joey had on helmets they where on a two seater version of a white sturdy runner joy was in front at the wheel sun set behind buckled in with a control panel with her deck load in to a case giving her all digital duel controls as she smiled, "Ok I guess we are ready for this bullshit!"

Joey nodded as he drove of and in a moment the demon bike appear and the two copies of speed world turned on starting the turbo duel. ( both player life points four thousand)

the bike used a parked car as a ramp to land in front of joey as it said, "I am in front so my turn! No drawing as it's the first turn but I use advanced ritual arts now I send three level two normal monsters form the deck to the grave to summon Lycanthrope!" the ritual monster then appeared ( Lycanthrope atk 2400)

Joey rolled his eyes, "well that is a combo as now his effect will take away 600 more life points when he deals damage!" as he made a sharp turn to follow the demon bike.

the bike then set a face down card, and end his turn with two cards in his hand, "your move!"

Sunset drew with a hit of a button and smiled, "I summon Mahjong Munia maidens ( atk 200) Sunset then hit a button and said, "Now creature swap!"

The runners face down flipped up to magic jammer and it discarded making her spell fry out Sunset blinked before she said, "I use there effect to flip them in to face down defense mode and end my turn!" the monster then flipped in to a side ways card that followed them.

the runner drew to cards giving it four cards as it played "Manju of ten thousand hands I add another Lycanthrope to my hand then I use earth chant to discard another normal monster to and my manju to summon it!" In a moment the manju was replaced by another werewolf ( Atk 2400)

One wolf slashed sunset's monster in half but it's draw and discard effect still turned on and then the other wolf scratched the runner dealing both battle and effect damage ( sunset life points 4000-800)

Sunset's eyes widen as she drew and said, "Simple deck but works well" She set a monster and a face down.

The runner smiled as he did a spin and drew two more cards giving him three and he order one of his werewolves to slash only for Hana hana to pop up and return the wolf that didn't attack to his hand.

the demon bike growled as he said, "your move"

Sunset drew as she smiled and set a face down then summoned Cybernetic cyclopean ( atk 1400) and she happily said, "he gets another thousand when my hand is empty so I equip him withgravity axe giving him 1500 more!" the beast warrior grabbed the axe as his power rose ( atk 1400-2900) In a moment he slashed the last were wolf ( runner life points 4000-3500

The runner drew two more cards giving it five cards as he played "synthetic spell and discarded two normal monsters giving him six in the graveyard as he summoned back out a Lycanthrope and he happily said, "if you can't play what you draw you can't kill it! ( Lycanthrope atk 2400)

Susnet drew making her monster attack drop to 1900 as she said, "I sacrifice it to summon cyber tech alligator who can!" she said happily as her monster was replaced by the machine and it charged in slashing the were wolf ( runner life points 3500-3400)

The runner fell back form shock making it so it could only draw one card he smiled as he played "Premature burial my lycanthrope returns ( 3400-2600) the werewolf returned ( atk 2400) he then played banner of courage and said, "Now he gets 200 more when attacking and his effect will end you!" it said proudly as it went to attack only for sunset to flip up negate attack making the attack fail.

Sunset smiled as she drew and summoned Gagagigo ( atk 1850 ) In a moment Cyber tech slashed the werewolf ( runner life points 3400-3300) then in a moment the reptile attacked ( 1450)

the runner drew and looked at it's hand nothing but ritual spells and one more card " I end my turn."

Sunset drew and Summoned the Calculator and sunset smiled, "I have a five star monster and a four star and he is two so that's eleven times 300 for 3300 attack points he attacks with lighting bolt blast!"

In a moment the thunder monster fired making the runner hit zero life points Sunset won and in a moment the Runner explode as Joey stopped and the rod flow to Sunset and she smiled. "and mission turbo duel complete!"

the dome then expanded showing another item dropped.

Meanwhile outside the dome there was panic reports about it growing again covering one forth of the planet now.

While one guy just stood there waiting for it to hit him.

he was dressed a white shirt grey pants blue jacket as he said, "Ok bring it on!" he said trying sound brave as it hit him the light blinded him.

when his eyes regained, he saw he was covered in peach fur he had a white tail and wings he was now an anthro Pegasus.

He blinked before flapping and to his shock he took flight and he blinked before heading off, "Don't worry guys I am coming!" he said happily.

to be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

The anthro Pegasus landed on top of a building and he smiled as he spotted the scale, "Perfect! I am sure it will lead me to Yugi Come on Bakura get it and go on an adventure as yourself for once!"

He then head for it only to hear a yell of " HOLD IT!" he then turned to see a pinkie Mare and he said, "Lady I need that thing to find my friends I know Yugi is a magnet for them!"

The pinkie girls hair puffed up for a moment as she said, "Yugi? Oh I am Pinkie pie I am one of his new friends you most be Bakura the guy who was a demons puppet for years!" She said flatly

Bakura looked down as he said, "Really lady?"

that is when cuffs land on there duel disk turning them on and they saw the lines leading to a grey Pegasus with a neo green mohawk in leather jacket blue jeans and boats landing, "I don't know what is going on but if Yugi wants it I most be important the fusions will have it to get a crack at those god cards.

the duel disk of Pinkie pie and Bakura light up with 4000 life points while the enemy's read 8000 as they all drew there hands, "Only fair way to start!" He then looked at his hands and played card of destruction and said, "And card of destruction!"

They all discard there hands and drew new ones, as the punk smiled and said, "Perfect I play fusion sage to add my fusion substitute to my hand and now I play it I merge the my two normal monsters together into the first of the dragons!"

The large fusion monster appeared ( first of the dragons atk 2700 level nine) He then set his last card face down.

Pinkie pie drew as she looked at her hand and said, "you think your smart but you're not I set a card, Now I play monster reincarnation I discard one card to take back the nurse you made me discard. Now I summon Dark nurselord nurse Reficule ( atk 1400 level 4)

the Nurse appeared as Pinkie pie held out upstart Goblin then drew so she still had three cards, "Normally this spell gives you life points and me a card but thanks to my nurse it gives me a card and takes away your life points!" ( punk life points 8000-7000)

Pinkie pie then bowed and hit a button, "My turn is over so I turn on my trap card paths of destiny, thanks to nurse you lose life points no matter what so let's just do the coin toss for me and Bakura " Two giant cards coins dropped landing on heads before pinkie pie and tails for Bakura before vanishing ( punk life points 7000-5000) ( Bakura life points 4000-2000) ( Pinkie pie life points 4000-6000)

Bakura drew and rolled his eyes as he flatly said, "I have no comment on that, and as for you mr. Punk your opening move helped me my deck revolves around using monsters in my graveyard I had five monster cards So I'll play foolish burial to send one monster form my deck to the graveyard, then Discard tragoedia to special summon dark grephier in defense mode"

As two monster cards hi the graveyard and left Bakura with three cards in his hand the dark warrior appeared ( dark Grepher def 1600 level four) it got down and turned blue to show it was in defense mode.

Bakura then removed his seven monsters form his graveyard and pocketed them saying, "I remove all seven form play to special summon my own dragon Rainbow dark dragon!" he said happily as the large dragon appeared behind him making Pinkie pie gasp.

The Punk took a step back as he looked at it In shock ( Rainbow dark dragon atk 4000 level ten)

Bakura crossed his arms and said, "I mean honestly I may have been possessed at the time but I still made it to the finals of battle city, Now rainbow dark attack his dragon and dark rainbow blast!"

the dragon then breath inverted rainbow colored flames down at the first of the dragon who roared still alive as it's effect protected it ( Punk life points 5000-3700)

Pinkie pie jumped, "Holly crap you still haven't normal summoned yet!"

Bakura then set a monster face down in defense mode leaving him with one card left in his hand as he said, "Why thank you for the reminder your lucky your dragon can't die in battle unless it's against a normal monster! Your move!"

the Punk drew as he looked at the card he drew and hit a button as he smirked, "you think you bad just because you were in battle city! Well ok may be you are bad! But I use my face down spell megamorph" the spell popped open and attacked to his dragon and he said, "I have the lower then someone else it doubles first power!"

First of the dragons roared as it glow ( first of the dragons atk 2700-5400)

Bakura covered himself as the dragon returned fire on his destroying it as he yelled, "Now that it just loop hole abuse! ( Bakura life points 2000-600)

The Punk then set a face down and happily said, "your move lady in pink!"

Pinkie pie laughed as she said, "that's puny my go! Gee This is bad his beast is so powerful I know I know I play heavy storm destroying all spell and trap cards!" She smiled as she held it out making a wind blow in destroying all spell and trap card zone cards ( First of the dragons atk 5400-2700)

the pink lady then smirked as she changed her nurse to defense mode making her kneel and turn blue ( darklord nurse def 600)

Pinkie pie bowed as she said, "That is sadly all I have I have a pretty useless hand at the moment!"

Bakura drew and held out a spell, " poison of the old man I can now either give myself more life points or take away yours I sadly have to choice gain! ( Bakura life points 600-1800)

He then played Flames of dooms day making two tokens appear on his side in defense mode ( flames of dooms day def 0 times two) he then flipped up his face down monster making Goblin king appear as he said, "the kings power is one thousand for every fiend type on my side I have three now so king is 3000, king hit the dragon!"

In a moment the first dragon fell over form a punch by the king only to get back up ( punk life points 3700-3400)

the punk drew and growled as he played a monster card, "Come on out grand tiki elder" the ghost like monster then appeared ( grand Tiki elder atk 1500 level four)

he smiled as he said, "Tiki smash a token!" the tiki did just that ( Goblin king atk 3000-2000) In a moment his dragon eat the goblin king ( Bakura life points 1800-1100)

Pinkie pie drew and smiled, "thanks for focusing on Bakura! I sacrifice my nurse to summon great Maju Garzett nurse ad 1400 so he is 2800 and he has a new weaker target!" she said happily as her large fiend appeared and smashed the grand Tiki elder under it's fist. ( Punk life points 3400-2100)

Bakura drew and played pot of greed then drew twice more as he smiled, " First up I raise my king with premature burial ( Bakura life points 1100-300) " Now I sacrifice him dark Grepher and my last token I summon wicked god the Wicket dreadroot!" in a moment the massive evil version of obelisk appeared making Pinkie and the punk look up and up at the beast. ( dreadroot atk 4000 level ten)

Bakura crossed his arms, "And now all other monster lose half hour ( great Maju Garzett atk 2800-1400 first of the dragons atk 2700-1350)

the punk gulped as the demonic god breath black fire on his dragon ( punk life points 750)

the punk drew as his weekend dragon roared in panic as he smirked and held out a spell " Swords of revealing light! " the light blades then fell down keeping him safe.

Pinkie pie drew and smiled as she said, "Ok I play monster reborn I reborn my nurse then I use, ( Dark lord nurse 1400-700 level four) She then set a card and said, "My turns over"

She then hit a button making paths of destiny pop up, " while Bakura's life points could hit zero I am good either way so you still lose thanks to nurse making it a lose lose no matter what you get mr. Punk ( Punk life points zero winner Pinkie pie and Bakura)

the punk fainted and Bakura grabbed the scale as he said, "Now come on take me to Yugi before someone else shows up!" Pinkie pie nodded as they ran off.

Meanwhile at Kaiba corp.

the others were looking on a video of a motor bike animated by the millennium eye in it's headlight turbo dueling.

Sunset crossed her arms and said, "Ok then let me and Joey handle this one too."

Serenity rolled her eyes, "it's in Sombra's territory we can't cross there to duel, it's up to him to beat it then turn it over so we don't have to challenge him for an item again!" she said being blunt about it.

Elsewhere Sombra was putting on a helmet and getting on a stream line runner as Twilight yelled, "you be careful!"

Sombra nodded and took off seeing the living runner as the two runners turned to duel mode

the eye glow as it said, "It's time to turbo duel!"

to be continued


	16. Chapter 16

Sombra followed the living runner as the duel start with both of them with 4000 life points

the living runner drew two cards as it was in the lead and four face downs.

Sombra then drew only for three to flip up , one in to Metal reflect slime ( def 3000 level eight) One in to Tiki soul ( level four def 1800) and Embodiment of Aophis ( level 4 atk 1600)

Sombra blinked before rolling his eyes and letting out, "Great a trap deck and me with out a Jinzo to make it's deck useless Giant Trunade should leave you open!" he said as he played the spell only for magic jammer to pop up and the runner to discard.

Sombra's spell was negated leaving the runner with two cards in it's hand, the former king turned rare hunter leader then said, "Ok doing it the hard way Ok I use tribute to the dooms I discard and destroy Tiki soul as I know it's effect makes it so other trap monster are reset instead of going to the graveyard!" As soon as he sent one of his cards to the graveyard the tiki explode.

The former King then Summoned out Mataza the zapper ( level three at k1300) then played his second to last card, "sword of dark destruction! " the samurai then grabbed the new blade as he glow ( Mataza atk 1300-1700)

the umbra then played his final card, "Brain control to take over your slime!" ( Sombra life points 4000-3200)

In a moment the slime change sides allowing the Samurai to slash the snake man in half then the runner ( runner life points 4000-2200)

With no cards left to play sombra's turn was over so the slime returned to the living duel runner.

The runner still in the lead but not by much drew two cards so it had four and it spoke through a computer voice, "I play advanced trap so I discard to activate the first monarch in defense mode! " the trap monster then summoned ( First monarch def 2400 level 6 )

It then set it's final card, " your move!"

Sombra drew and looked at his draw needle ball he then speed up so now he was only a few inches behind the runner as he said, "I summon Needle ball" the monster then appeared ( needle ball level 2 atk 750)

Sombra then sighed, "I give up 2000 life points to take away 1000 of yours through his effect!" the ball then fired a needle hitting the runner making it slow down so now Sombra was In the lead ( Sombra life points 3200-1200) ( runner life points 2200-1200)

the Runner drew, it had one card as it flipped up it's face down, " I change my monarch to attack mode , Reinforcements empowers it!" ( first monarch atk 1000-1500) he then played his rush recklessly card ( First monarch atk 1500-2200)

In a moment the monster throw a ball of lighting at Somrba's samurai ( Sombra life points 1200-700)

The runner then said, "turn over ( First monarch 2200-1000)

The former King slowed down a little as they made a turn and had to avoid a few cards but he drew his two cards to start his turn and set to as he said, "I bet you think you are smart sense I can't use needle balls effect now don't you? Well I set two face downs!"

the runner drew and set as Sombra flipped up gravity bind making the runner say, "Can not attack changing monarch back to defense" the monarch turned blue ( first monarch def 2400 )

Sombra drew two more cards as the runner gained on him he set a card as the runner once more passed him taking lead and the extra draw advantage as he summoned out dark Grepher and flipped up alter for tribute, "I send my grepher to the graveyard to gian his attack as life points so I can pay the coast for needle ball!"

the warrior then vanished ( Somrba life points 700-2300) the needle ball then fired a needle at the runner ( Runner life points 1200-200) ( Sombra life points 2300-300)

the runner then drew two cards and stated , "Duel is coming down to the wire most be removed of needle ball before effect can be triggered once more some how! Using monarch power discarding card to change it to water attribute to use spell fusion substitute merging two monster with different types but same attribute summons mud dragon of the swamp!

the two monsters then merged into the fusion monster ( Mud dragon of the swamp atk 1900 level four!" the runner then removed from play the card it just discard, "activating the banished spell caller by removing form play can use one spell form deck but spell is destroyed at end phase! Spell is demotion with lowers dragons level by two so it is level two and can attack!"

The dragon then went to attack only for Sombra to flip up draining shield as he said, "Draining shield no attack for your dragon and it's attack points are now equal to the life points I gain ( Sombra life points 300-2100)

Sombra drew as he said, "I use needle balls power again you lose!" ( sombra life points 2100-100) the needle ball fired a needle at the runner making it explode as Sombra stopped and the eye flow to his hand. He smirked and with a smug tone said, "and who says needle ball is useless! It just won me the duel!" he then drove off.

Later on at Kaiba corp, Seto was answering a video call with Rarity to see Twilight.

Rarity smiled and said, "Twilight darling how is it going… is that the eye?" She asked in confusion.

the purple alicorn anthro nodded as she said, "Big time now we are friends so we want to give it to you, but seeing as my Sombra won it by winning the game through needle ball's effect we don't feel like you should get it for free so…"

Seto Kaiba interlocked his fingers as he said," So you want to trade for it then?"

the alicorn nodded as she said, " yes you see sense the dome has gotten so big the normal government is trying to take root again with those sector security jerks, Now most gangs are changing base to the waters Sombra wants to do the same so!"

Seto sighed, "I have an oceanliner at the docks it use a digital security pin for opening and starting you need to old pin to change it in person and you are closer so the pin is 5321."

Twilight smiled and saluted, "Got it! We'll drop the eye off in an hour!" she then ended the call and Rarity looked to her boyfriend and Seto said, "the five Exodia cards with yugi used to beat me the first time , three blue eyes white dragons, me and my brother and my one dead brother."

The unicorn anthro gasped at the meaning behind the code as she said, "Gasp!"

Elsewhere On the roof Rebecca was landing with Yugi who has his arms crossed as he asked, "So we outlined the dome big deal. Why bother only one item left to drop till it's over?"

the American woman smiled as she held up her left index finger, "Oh my darling yugi poo you aren't smart enough to see it through the math, The domes size is only at most one fourth the size of the planet and only grows by four present total planet mass for each item as such if it was growing form just the times it would be six seventh planet size but it's not. It's to small for the items dropping to be the end of it!" she said proudly.

Yugi Jumped as he said, "Say what now!?" he seemed shocked and confused by it.

Rebecca put her hands on her hips and said, "Oh my silly boyfriend you were to hopeful and thinking the seven items were the end of it even the next one drops it'll be only about thirty present planet sized not even half the world! This leaking other worldly magic will logically continue till the dome reaches one hundred present planet size."

The holder of the puzzle held his hands out as he said, "But it all start when a ritual to restore the items went south?!" he seemed stunned.

Rebecca put a hand on her chin and held it up with the other hand as she flapped a wings a few times in through, "well that may be what was suppose to happen but it brought in new magic. Chance are it is going beyond the items and remaking all the magic our world lost over time witch possible means the return of the Orichalcos, Anubis and possible even Zorc, Plus new magic for Equestria and possible the mirror world the rainbooms are from, for all we know three worlds could be,slowly being merged into one! It's not a cozy end of the world Yugi it's possible a grant reshaping of a world."

Yugi's jaw dropped as he held his heart and he said, "…well now this is scary!" he then ran down yelling, "GUYS EVERYTHING THAT ALMOST KILLED US IS POSSIBLE COMING BACK AND MORE!"

Seto yelled out, "I WILL NOT HAVE MY DEAD EVIL DAD TRY TO BODY JACK ME AGAIN! NOAH CAN COME BACK HE WAS JUST ANOTHER VICTIM OF DAD! OH SHIT WE NEED TO FIND MOKUBA AND YUGI'S GRANDPA!"

Joey yelled out, "FOR GET YOUR DADDY THE SEAL COULD BE COMING BACK YOU KNOW THE THING THAT RIPPED OUT ALL OF OUR SOULS!"

Applejack yelled out, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE SINGLE!"

Elsewhere in the city or the abandoned parts of it.

Celestia was flying through it ruins sky scrapers and other building that not to long ago wa a thriving city the people left as the dome grow.

She saw it's walls moving she knew what it meant and she head for the light coming down and by time she landed there stood dark master Zorc wearing the final item the ring.

Dark master zorc yelled in victory, "Zorc has returned!"

celestia turned on her duel disk as she said, "No you want! After all the trouble you caused my son and his friends I won't let you! It's time to duel Zorc!" she growled she knew the story she heard it form Bakura who broke down crying need Pinkie to calm him down.

zorc's left arm summoned what looked like a duel disk made of black mist as he looked at her, "the hair…. The pharaoh's mother! Well royal mother it's time to duel!"

to be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

Dark master Zorc and Celestia's life points came up to eight thousand each.

Zorc looked at his hand and said, "I'll start as you challenged me Royal mother muto!" he said smirking as he looked at his hand and summoned out a monster, "I summon sonic bird ( level four atk 1400)

the bird roared as it glow and Zorc smiled, "Now my bird lets me pick a ritual spell form my deck and ad it to my hand I big contract with abyss with summons any dark ritual monster with that my turn is over!" he said adding the spell to his now five card hand.

Celestia drew and growled, "You think your smart, you are clearly using a deck around ritual monsters probably to summon your self dark master Zorc to the field!"

the demon laughed and said, "but can you stop me?"

Celestia looked at her hand Kinetic solider the dark hex sealed fusion call of the haunted Zoma the spirit summoned skull and metamorphosis she sighed as she set her two traps and set her hex sealed fusion as she sighed, "Not this round your move."

Zorc drew and smiled " perfect I use my contract to tribute the ritual raven in my hand, sense I am summoning a dark ritual monster it's effect makes it the all I need to tribute Come on out Masked beast!" he said slamming the ritual card down leaving him with three cards in his hand.

The ritual monster then appeared in black fire ( masked beast atk 3200 level eight.

Celestia's eyes widened in shock as the beast smashed her set monster with it's claws and the bird pecked her duel disk ( Celestia life points 8000-6600)

Celestia drew and smiled, "I flip up my face down call of the haunted to raise my hex sealed fusion so I can use polymerization to fuse him with my skull, The dark hex sealed fusion fills in for red eyes black dragon! Come on out Black skull dragon!"

In a moment the hex sealed fusion turned into a shadow shaped like red eyes black dragon as it enter the skull making it change into the fusion beast ( Black skull dragon atk 3200 level 9 )

Celestia smiled as she summoned her Kinetic soldier ( kinetic solider level three atk 1350) She then hit a button making Zoma the spirit pop up with a smile, "I flip up trap monster Zoma the spirit!"

The trap then came to life as a zombie monster ( Zoma level 4 atk 1800)

With a smile she had skull dragon shot a fire ball at the masked beast who fired off dark lighting form it's staff the two monsters both explode as her zombie and robotic fighter fired on Zorc ( Zorc life points 8000- 4850)

Celestia put a hand on her hip and looked at Zorc's growling face as she happily said, "I am more then a pretty face!" she flipped her mane happily as she said, "your move tall dark and ugly!"

Zorc drew and laughed, "you had me worried but I summon manju of ten thousand hands ( Manju atk 1400 level 4) he then smiled as he said, "Now I can add a ritual spell or ritual monster to my hand I choice dark master zorc!"

He then played the spell card ritual cage, "Now no damage for me if it involves a ritual monster and ritual monster can't be target or destroyed by card effects. Now I use advanced ritual arts!" He said leaving himself with two cards, "Now I can ritual summon by sending normal monsters in my deck to the graveyard I I send two neo bugs to the graveyard to summon my self dark master Zorc!"

In a moment zorc stepped on to the field ( Dark master zord level 8 atk 2700)

Celestia jumped as Zorc summoned a large dice and said, "Now thanks to my cage I am self form my bad rolls so let's roll baby" he then throw the dice for it to land on a four " perfect one of your monsters die by Zoma!" Celestia's trap monster then explode.

Zorc then ran and smashed the solider ( Celestia life points 6600-5250)

Celestia drew and smiled, 'Thank you heart of the cards I summon Chiron the mage! " the magic centaur then appeared ( Chiron atk 1800 level 4) she smiled as she discard her spell card " I use is effect by discarding spell cards I can destroy one spell or trap Good bye to your cage and your protection to your bad rolls!"

In a moment the cage spell explode, and Zorc drew with a growl.

Zorc then played a spell card, 'I play demotion this equip card lowers my level by two so now I am a level six monster so I can give myself ritual weapon!" the gauntlet with bow then appeared on his noun duel disk arm ( Dark master zorc atk 2700-4200) he then fired the arrow at Celestia's monster making it explode.

Celestia life points ( 5200 -2800) She gulped as she drew it was her only card and she set it in face down defense mode. "My turn is over!"

Zorc drew and fired his arrow to see to his horror cyber jar. In a moment zorc was forced to jump back off the field as he and Celestia each drew five cards.

Form Celestia's hand a monster was set in defense mode and des feral imp appeared (level 4 atk 1600)

zorc looked at his hand only having a neo Bug jump out he saw ritual monster but no matching of generic ritual spells, "my bug kills your imp!"

In a moment her imp was slashed in half by bug blades ( Celestia life points 2800-2600)

Celestia drew and smiled as she put last will into her duel disk, "Now if a monster goes form my board to graveyard this turn I can summon another form my deck now I use change of heart to control your bug so I can send it away with my face down spear cretin to summon my dark magician!" In a moment the two monsters were gone showing the wizard appear.

(Dark magician atk 2500 level eight) last will then glow in her graveyard and she smiled, " Come on out Z-metal tank!" the robot then appeared ( Z metal tank atk 1500 level 4)

Zorc sighed happily " Good I'll have life points left!" that is when his eyes bugged out of his head as Celestia played unite we stand.

The mare flipped her mane, "now dark magician gets 800 for every monster on my side that's 1600 plus 2500 for 4100, so tank fire!" the machine the nfired it's beams at zorc ( Zorc life points 4850-3350 )

Dark magician then fired off his dark magic attack destroying the last of Zorc's life points making the ritual monster explode leaving behind only the ring. The cards vanished as Celestia had won!

She used her magic to grab the ring and bring it to her and she flow off.

Later in Kaiba's building she sat the item she had with the other six.

Joey crossed his arms and said, "Ok we have all seven now what?" In a moment all seven glow and slowly moved together and merged into a new one.

the new item had the top of the puzzle but it was a square golden mini cage of the same size, within it was a mini sun with the smaller copies of the original seven spinning around the sun held within and in a moment, it flow to Yugi.

A chain came form the ring up top becoming the new necklace for it.

Pinkie pie blinked and said, "I am speechless!"

Rainbow dash's eyes widen In fear as she looked to the quite pinkie pie and said, "Well that's scary!"

Kaiba turned holding his head and walked out, "this is why I hate magic it's a headache"

Later on that night on the Kaiba corp roof Celestia and Yugi were looking at eachother.

Yugi made his newly dubbed millennium sun glow summoning a golden scrub themed duel disk like the one Abidos the third used.

Celestia turned on her duel disk as both there life points went up to 8000 she said, "Well this needs to happen son! No holding back because I am your mother!" she said drawing five cards.

Yugi also drew five as he said, "No going easy on me either mom!" the mother and son both then yelled, "LET'S DUEL!"

to be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

As Yugi got ready he start by setting a card then summoning Magician's Valkyria In attack mode ( Valkykria atk 1600) he then held out a spell, "Now I play golden sarcophagus I remove form play one card in my deck form play then In two turns it comes to my hand !"

celestia drew and smiled as she played card of destruction discarding five cards and drawing five new ones while Yugi discard two and drew two. "Net I'll set a face down and summon Masaki the legendary Samurai and attack! You directly!"

In a moment Yugi smirked as his duel disk was slashed. ( Yugi life points 8000-5900)

The king of games drew and smiled as he used monster reincarnation to discard a normal monster to the graveyard and readded his Valkyria to his hand to summon her ( Valkyria atk 1600 life level four)

Yugi smiled as he point at the Samurai and his witch blast it to bits ( Celestia life points 8000-7500)

Celestia then hit a button on her duel disk making scapegoats pop up and the four tokens appeared ( tokens def 0 times four level 1 ) She then drew and looked at her hand a hero emerges fusion gate and fusion weapon, "I got nothing"

Yugi then drew and smirked as his removed from play card appeared in his hand " I planned on using Sangan to complete this but I activate my face down back up soliders to add the legs and right arm of the forbidden one to my hand to go with the left arm and head in my hand"

Yugi then held out the five cards and loaded them on to his duel disk. His mother's eyes widen as the larger version of the five cards appeared.

The star formed between them as she backed up in shock as the vortex opened behind them, "But how you most of them thanks to weevil underwood!" she said stunned at the turn of events as Exodia head and hands came out slowly taking up most of the sky.

The King of Games smiled as he said, "when the millennium items merged I found myself able to alter my deck with a thought using any card I have ever owned and that is a lot! I simple resummoned them to me! And used some other booster packs to add in new cards like the trap obliterate and exodia incarnate and Necross and bam I even added number 54 lion hearter as Xyz backup I am proud of this deck!"

he said as Exoida was top half was now free and his left leg to a step out , followed by the other leg Exoida was summoned.

Celestia looked at her rapidly dropping life points as she blinked and said, "… Oh buck!" In a moment Exodia Obliterated, the board before vanishing.

(Winner Yugi!)

Celestia blinked in shock as she stood there dumb found at what happened. She held her head and walked off saying, " nice game I guess Son! Even if I had the edge and got another turn Sangan would have complete the set…" She said just confused and unable to compute what just happened.

A week later.

Kaiba was in his office with Rarity when he heard a voice call came on and it was a white furred anthro unicorn version of Mokuba as he called out, "Big brother do you read me!"

The older Kaiba jumped as he said, " yes where are you!?" Rarity looked in on it smiling.

Mokuba then spoke up, "We in one of our ocean liners trying to avoid that dome but now it got us and our propellers are broken we can't move big brother and nice to see you who's the lady."

Rarity Flipped her hair and smiled, "Why I am Rarity your brother's started dating me!"

Kaiba then said, "Don't worry Mokuba we are coming for you all of us!" he said sounding excited as he got up and hit the intercom and said, "OK EVERYONE GATHER MAIN ROOM ONE HOUR!"

One hour later everyone who duels was putting on duel disk pure white versions of the five d's area duel disk who was still wearing his magical summoned duel disk.

Joey blinked and said, "Yugi come on try one of this bad boys out they have a vehicle plug in for turbo dueling!" he said excitedly as he load in his deck witch was now in green card sleeves as he said, "And thanks for the card sleeve Kaiba would have been a pain to need to glue on new backings or replace this warren in and damaged old bad boys!" he said happily.

Yugi's deck was also sleeved as was everyone's with all the same kind Kaiba nodded as he said, "Sorry I could only find this lime green ones! The normal government maybe taking back over but we still have trouble finding things as production hasn't complete come back online!"

Sunset smiled as she said, "Don't worry it makes us look like a team so what's the game plan!"

Seto then spoke up saying, "We go meet Twilight Sombra and his Rare hunters and join there ship to go pick up my little brother!"

Serenity held a hand up as she said, "I am sorry but won't that technically make us be viewed as rare hunters pretty much making us wanted by the neo Japanese government to the point we will never be able to return?"

Everyone nodded as Tristan said, "So what we head to America after wards that'll take awhile with the slow dome growth!"

Duke rolled his eyes and said, "Well I guess for awhile it's the pirate's life for us!"

Rainbow dash then let out and "Argg!" continuing her boyfriends joke.

Before long they were all loading up in to Kaiba's limbo to drive off.

When a screen flash stating the car had been set to duel mode asking for someone to plug in there duel disk.

Rainbow dash smiled as she plugged her duel disk and officer trudge's voice came up, "And what do we have here!"

Yugi Joey and Tristian yelled out," A HIGHSCHOOL BULLY ALL GROW UP!"

Trudge laughed, "Oh I am going to enjoy this!"

Rainbow dash yelled out, "HAY I AM THE ONE DUELING!" She drew as her life points went up to four thousand, "Your move officer!"

outside on his runner trudge discard three monsters and said, "I discard three cards to summon my Montage dragon my monster had ten total stars so he has three thousand attack!" the mighty dragon then appeared beside the limbo.

Rainbow dash drew and smiled as she played marauding captain making the monster appear outside the limbo as she said, "Now using his power to summon the level four Axe Raider and I use synchro boost and natural tune on my raider so now he's a level five tuner I tune him to my captain synchro summon Colossal fighter!"

In a moment her monster Tuned making the Sycnhro monster appear ( Collossal fighter atk 2800-3000) and she smirked, "Now with his power boost for each warrior in my graveyard our monsters are the same so he attacks then his revive effect will let me resummon a warrior for my graveyard including himself!"

In a moment the two monster battled the dragon breathing fire and the warrior punching it but only the dragon explode and the fighter glow.

Dash smirked as she said, "Now sense he was technically just summoned he can attack again!" the warrior then punched trudge's runner

trudge skidded out before coughing himself ( Trudge life points 4000-1000)

Rainbow smirked as she played OOkazi and said, "And now your life points are 200 your move!"

Trudge was covered in fire for a bit ( 1000-200)

Trudge drew and looked at his three cards and discard card card to play lighting vortex striking the fighter killing it as he said, "Your monsters revive effect only works when it dies In battle Now I use monster reborn and sense your fighter gets power for warriors in both graveyards I'll take it!" The fighter then reappeared on the officer side. ( Colossal fighter level eight atk 2800-3000)

It then banged on the roof of the limbo ( Rainbow dash life points 4000-1000)

rainbow dash looked at her two cards before drawing two more, "Thank goodness we are still in the lead" she looked at her two new cards fissure and Comrade warrior of land star as she said, "that will do I play Fissure so bye bye to my monster creep!"

the synchro monster once again explode and she summoned her landstar monster ( Comrade swordsman of land star atk 500-900)

It glow as dash said, "he gives warriors more attack now swordsmen finish this!" he then slashed trudge runner making it stop ( trudge life points 200-0 winner Rainbow dash )

Trudge growled as the limbo speed along to the docks.

Were on the ship with flag of skull and cross bones with an R H on it in red.

Twilight sparkle was standing waving dressed in a white button up shirt black vest red skirt black stockings and black boats waving as she called out, "Welcome aboard me hardies!" she said giggling.

they crew then got out and got on.

Yugi turned and looked saying good bye to the city as he said, "Well goodbye Domino city and neo age of feudal lords, and hello and neo pirate age!" he said sadly as Rebecca grabbed his arm as they head in.

Once they set sail everyone's duel disk beeped, "Banned card update!"

Yugi looked at a hologram screen on applejack's duel disk and nodded, "So now that we are out of japan my exoida cards are banned form play darn!" he said disappointed.

Rebecca was then handed a deck by Sombra who stated, "we found your deck it's all there plus a few new ones to show we are all friends here!"

The blonde smiled as she pulled out her back of cards sleeves to sleeve them and them into her new duel disk as she said, "alright!" she sounded happy and excited.

to be continued.


	19. Chapter 19

A few days of sea travel Later.

Applejack was in the wheel house her duel disk plugged in to the computers so the ship protected the Holograms showing she was turbo dueling against the pirate ship chasing them.

She looked at her empty board and one card in her hand then to the enemy board ultimate Obedient fiend ( Atk 3500)

Applejack drew her two cards sense she was in the lead as she checked her life points 1000 the enemy was 900.

She then saw two spell cards and her Queen in her hand as she smiled and said, " Well thank you heart of da cards, "I play Amazoness soldiers now I discard one card and pay 500 life points to summon amazoness tokens to all empty spots!" She then discard her queen ( Applejack life points 1000-500)

In a moment five amazoness appeared before there ship all looking the same grene hair red eyes tan skin leopard bikinis arm and leg bandages but one had a hammer one a sword one a base one an axe and one an iron spiked club ( Amazoness token level 4 Earth warrior atk 1000 def 1000 all five in attack mode )

Applejack then played polymerization and happily said," I merge three of my tokens into my Amazoness Titaness!"

In a moment three tokens merged into a five story tall Amazoness. She was holding a spiked iron club as big as her she had green short hair black eyes pale skin was dressed in a white bikini top and white lion cloth ( Amazoness Titaness level ten atk 3600)

In a moment the giant women smashed the fiend ( enemy life points 900-800)

In a moment one of the token throw her sword hitting the enemy ship making it kill ( enemy life points 800-0 winner applejack!)

applejack sighed in relief as her duel disk closed and she turned to see Twilight steering and she gave her a thumbs up, "Nice driving keeping us in the need I need the extra card edge!"

Meanwhile on the lower deck.

Rebecca and Fluttershy where dueling.

Rebecca had 2000 life points left injection fairy lily ( atk 400) and one face down, and two cards in her hand.

Fluttershy had three cards in her hand , one face down spell or trap on the field 100 life points she then drew and smiled as she happily said, "Ok I remove form play my unifrog and Beelze frog to activate the power of Ronintoadin resummoning both of them!"

the samurai toads then appeared before her ( Ronintoadin def 2000 level 2 x2)

Fluttershy smiled as she summon Dupe frog making the little frog appear ( dupe frog atk 100 level 2 ) She then happily said, "Now your smart you know all three of them have the effect is treat like Des frog So now I use Des Croacking sense I have three monster treat like Des Frog all your cards are destroyed."

Rebecca's eyes widen as the frogs grabbed mics and croaked into them at once while snapping there finger like front legs making all her cards explode but a glow came form her graveyard making a wicked token appear ( wicked token def 1000)

Rebecca smirked as she point to her token and happily said, "Was ready for it!" she seemed proud of that.

Fluttershy then played fusion recover to add polymerization and one Des frog to her hand and she played her spell, "I think you remembe frog form earlier!" she said as her frogs merged into one bigger frog.

D.3.S frog croaked ( level eight atk 2500) two tree born frogs ghost hovered around him triggering his effect ( frog atk 2500-3500) In a moment the fusion monster smashed the token.

Fluttershy then said, "well my turn is over!"

Rebecca drew so she had three cards and Marie the fallen one appeared making her glow ( Rebecca life points 2000-2200) she then said, "Let's go monster reincarnation! I discard one card to add my cannon solider back to my hand. Now I summon him ( Cannon solider atk 1400)

She then played a spell card, "Silent doom now I can bring my Millennium shield back to life in defense mode and then tribute it to use my solider's power! To deal damage! "

Fluttershy then hit a button making Compulsory Evacuation device flip up, "My trap returns your cannon solider to your hand so you can't do that so I get another turn!" she said happily as the machine left but the shield remained ( shield level 5 def 3000)

Fluttershy drew as she said, "come on monster please yes I summon my second Beelze Frog! And I have three tadpoles in my graveyard so he'll get 1500) In a moment the frog appeared ( Beelze frog atk 1200-2700)

d3s then crushed the shield under it's fornt leg smashing it as the winged frog tackled Rebecca making her life points hit zero ( Winner Fluttershy)

The cards vanished and Rebecca growled, "your deck delays everything but I guess it works as the long you play out the easier it gets to summon powered up monsters! After all you summoned two of those fusion monsters! And using the ones that can bring them selves back is another smart move!"

Fluttershy blush as she said, "Gee your making me Blush Rebecca save that for Yugi!"

Rebecca crossed her arms an said, "I wish I could but he is out scouting ahead with a camera our radar picked up islands that shouldn't be there proving my universe being cleaved together theory. Don't get me wrong I am happy we officially became a couple well Celestia is more happy but till he is so mission focused."

Fluttershy nodded as she said, "And that is why I date Tristan he doesn't duel so I am his complete focus and he knows he can't do better!" she said happily.

Sombra's voice then spoke up through the loud speaker system saying, "Hello everyone we are currently anchoring as we are close enough to the Ship Mokuba Kaiba is on! We are loading him up along with connecting chains as our ship is twice the size of theirs allowing us to tow them along!"

Meanwhile on the top deck.

Celestia was laying out on a chair in a yellow bikini with sun glasses on just relaxing when she heard chatter and adjusted them to see the guys on the other ship's brain's over loading.

Kaiba then rolled his eyes and said, "It's just yugi's mom! Get a hold of yourselves!"

Mokuba was red as he let out a flat, "No wonder yugi's been hiding her!" This got him hit on the back of the head by his big brother. He rubbed it and said, "ouch what was that for?" he asked in shock.

Kaiba crossed his arms and said, "objectifying her if Yugi was here he would have done a lot worst! Just asked Weevil yugi broke the guy's legs, and wings, and cracked his exoskeleton a lot! It was shocking …. Got to respect him for it though!"

Yugi then land as he said, "Alicorn coming in!" he land the millennium items mini selves spinning around the mini sun caged in his new item as he held his hands around it to protect a large picture of what he had seem a chain of islands as he said, "Chains of island where they shouldn't be! I got close enough to confirm Rebecca's theory but I also saw something worrying."

He said as he showed an image of the pyramid of light over one island and Kaiba's eyes widen.

Celestia stood up and flipped her mane as she said, "So Anubis has returned well form the map you made looks like we have three islands before we get there, So let's focus on helping those stuck there and getting some power back up before we head to face Anubis and beside you and Kaiba beat him before I am sure you can do it again!"

Seto crossed his arms and said, "it's the again part that makes this messed up Lady! Now as it appears most of the guys can't handle you in a bikini I'll ask you to cover up before they make us sink!" he said disgusted at them.

Celestia put her hands on her hip and giggled, "I was going to do that anyway now that we are out to sea more I see a reason for me to go exploring like my son has! After all he is scouting to try and find his grandpa I am going to try and find my husband."

A random rare hunter then stated, "yugi's dad is luckier then that one guy who pulled all five Exodia cards in his opening hand!"

To be continued.

Pinkie pie then popped up and held out two peace sighs and said, "I come in peace form the other side of the fourth wall! Any way the writer is open for future ideas for character decks so if you have ideas list them in a review with the deck theme and pony who you want to use it neck to it in your review!"

She then crossed her arms and said, "I am going to go tackle my Bakura now!"


	20. Chapter 20

Joey walked on to the main deck to see Yugi his wings straight out unmoving jumping off into the cold ocean water below and he looked confused till he spotted Rebecca relaxing in a chair in a blue one piece that was backless to let her wings be comfortable and he snapped his fingers and said, "Oh I get it! Kind of funny in an adult way.."

Rebecca smirked as she adjusted her glasses and smiled and said, "I thought what would Twilight do!" she said happily pointing to Twilight stretched out in a black bikini with Sombra frozen beside her with a big smile.

Rarity gasped and covered her mouth, "Oh my I didn't know Twilight had it in her!... well she went form Mafia wife to pirate queen… so …. Why am I shocked?" she asked herself confused

A voice then came up over the loud speaker and it belonged to Celestia, " First island found it appears to be the everfree forest home of monsters and One Zebra witch doctor!"

Sombra slapped himself a few times and shock his head and said, "We could use a doctor witch or not and for all we know the creatures of everyfree may have become duel spirits and are there by new rare cards for us!" he declared showing his place as captain as he demanded, "PULL US IN!"

they then came to the forest slash island and dropped anchor.

Twilight got up and smirked, "Gee no dock so I guess the simplest thing would be if you have wings you go and look around for a day." She said looking to a few Pegasus Rare hunters and Rebecca, before she added, "Ok we leave in an hour me and Rebecca need to change form relax mode to action girl mode! We raise anchor and leave at noon tomorrow if you ain't back by then you live there! Or died there!"

A few hours later Rebecca back in her cowgirl outfit and when saw an anthro Zebra women running tripping over her two legs showing she was a pony turned anthro not a human. Her mohawk animal hide bikini top loincloth golden bands around her neck biceps wrist ankles plus the big hoop ear rings.

the blonde Pegasus flipped her hair and said, "you must be Zecora relax I am a friend of Celestia!" the Zebra smiled but screamed when a mummy stumbled a on it's wrist a golden five blade Diadhank, beside it the mummy, twin head behemoth.

Rebecca stood in front of the mare and turned on her new duel disk making the mummy's monster vanish as it recognized the challenge as Rebecca said, " I am Rebecca Hawkins girlfriend to the Rebirth of pharaoh Atem!" She declared happily drawing a hand as she said, "tell that to your master annubis Shadow game start!"

both duelist life points went up to 8000 with the mummy's life points hanging beside it as stone tablets were summoned to act as it's hand.

the mummy held at it's hand making a tablet set face down before summoning it's behemoth probably to the field In attack mode making it appear form the tablet ( Twin head behemoth atk 1500)

with three tablets left for a hand the mummy did a gesture with it's hand showing it was Rebecca's turn.

As she drew a ring of purple fire appeared around them and Zecora who jumped holding Rebecca's leg as the girl adjusted her Glasses and spotted the mummy's face down pop up as toll hike, "so now it' one card most be discard for attack! Ok then I'll just have to make sure it's worth it!"

She then made her duel disk field spell zone pop out as she played a field spell, "Let's go fusion gate!" She said happily, "Now we can fuse all we want but the monsters are removed form play instead of going to the graveyard I remove form play Forgiving maiden and my king of the swamp who is filling in for another one Come on out St. Joan!"

the vortex appeared in the sky

In a moment the monster St joan appeared before her ( St joan atk 2800) the angel had her blade ready Rebecca then looked to the three cards left in her hand as she sighed, "I'll summon injection fairy lilly!" the fairy appeared ( Fairy Lily atk 400)

Rebecca then smiled, "Joan slay that dragon!" she then discard Marie the fallen one making her angle cut the dragon in half ( Mummy life points 8000-6700)

the blonde then discard another card and said, "Now I use lily's power I can pay life points to make her stronger! Then she attacks!( injection fairy lily atk 400-3400) (Rebecca life points 8000-6000)

The fairy then used her injector to stab the mummy ( Mummy life points 6700-3300) ( Fairy lily atk 3400-400)

Rebecca said, "Well my turns is over so your dragon gets his second life!" She said as the slain dragon burst from the ground alive once more but weaker. ( Twin head behemoth atk 1000)

the Mummy gained a new tablet as it held it's hand out making one turn to reveal a stone version of a spell card that made Rebecca adjust her glasses, " Raigeki This is going to suck!" in a moment a bolt of lighting came down striking and making her monsters explode!"

the Mummy then held it's hand out revealing a copy of Curse of dragon! In a moment his revived beast was gone replaced by the stronger dragon ( Curse of dragon atk 2000) one of the tablets for his hand then shattered as the dragon breath fire on Rebecca who blocked with her duel disk.

( Rebecca life points 6000-4000) she then drew making the ghostly image of Marie appear (Rebecca life points 4000-4200) She adjusted her glasses, "So this is your plan use your trap to make it so I have no cards to make a move will you

She then used graceful charity and drew and discard two as she stated, "Simple plan but it works! Now I am in a corner If I lose to a minion I am not worthy of being Yugi's girlfriend " She then played a spell into her duel disk, "Refusion this revives fusion monsters ST Joan return to me!"

Zecora looked confused but smiled when the angel flow down form the sky ( St Joan atk 2800) She then sighed, "I have no cards to discard so your move undead thing!"

the mummy drew so he had a second tablet and he revealed one shooting star bow ceal! In a moment the bow appeared in joan's hands replacing her sword ( St joan atk 2800- 1800) A moment late the mummy's final tablet broke. As the dragon breath fire destroying the angle.

Rebecca drew and said, "I lost 200 and gained them back now! So no change I play scapegoats!" the four powerless tokens appeared in defense mode ending her turn.

he mummy gained another tablet only for it to shatter as his dragon eat a token.

Rebecca drew and adjust her glasses and played roll of fate making a dice fall and land on three, "Perfect now I draw three cards then remove form play three cards form the top of my deck!" she then did the action and looked at her new hand, "St joan died again so she is removed form play."

She looked at her hand and smiled " I summon Canon solider!" the machine appeared ( Cannon solider atk 1400) She smirked as she set a card and said, "Now I use his effect I can make my other monster in to Ammo for him to fire to deal you damage it's an effect not an attack so your Toll hike won't make me discard!" all three token load in and Cannon solder fired them ( Mummy life points 3300-1800)

She then set a card and said, "your move undead!"

the mummy drew only for his tablet to shatter for his dragon to fire on the solider and Rebecca smirked and hit a button revealing draining shield the light then appeared absorbing the dragons fire and she smiled," Not only is your attack stopped but it is turned into life points for me! ( Rebecca life points 4200-6200)

She then drew making Marie appear ( Rebecca life points 6200-6400) she smiled as she changed her machine to defense mode making it turn blue ( Solider def 1300) and she held out stray lamp and said, "this gives me two tokens how now become ammo for my solider!" the machine then fired two more shots ( Mummy life points 1800-800)

the undead beast growled as his next tablet shattered and his dragon finally melted the machine with no moves left Rebecca drew again making Marie's ghost appear ( Marie life points 6400-6600)

Rebecca looked confused as Rebecca smiled happily and looked at the growling undead life form, "And with that I am pissing off the evil minion such a nice feeling!" She then held out a spell card, "Goblin Thief it takes 500 for you and gives it to me! ( Rebecca life points 6600-7100 ) ( mummy life points 800-300)

the mummy roared and drew his tablet shattering to allow his dragon to breath fire on Rebecca who blocked with her duel disk. ( Rebecca life points 7100-5100)

The girl smirked as she drew so the fallen one appeared again ( Rebecca life points 5100-5300)

The mare smiled at the roaring mummy as she smiled and happily said, "Well you got lucky tall dark and ugly I don't have another damage card in fact I can't do anything with this card so your move!"

the mummy drew it's tablet shattering as it's dragon shot off a fireball hitting the ground before Rebecca ( Rebecca life points 5300-3300)

She then drew the fallen one appeared again ( Rebecca life points 3300-3500) She smiled as she played a card saying " I play premature burial I trade 800 life points to raise Marie form the graveyard! ( Rebecca life points 3500-2700)

the fallen angel then jumped form the graveyard ( Marie the fallen one atk 1700)

She then played her last card and smiled, "Now that I have a monster I can use the spell I drew last turn Linear Accelerator cannon it turns my monster into an energy bullet of half strength that fires on you!"

the fallen angel then turned into a fireball that that fired hitting the mummy making it growl as it's life points hit zero Rebecca had won!

The mummy was burning and screaming as it groaned out as Anubis spoke through it, "so the pharaoh lives again future queen Tell your husband to be this! When he makes it to my domain you may walk right in for our shadow game! I just hope you don't mind becoming a widow before your time!"

Zecora fainted.

to be continued.


	21. zecora vs Serenity

On top of the ships deck Yugi stood his magic summoned duel disk on his wrist looking through his deck, "God cards and Exodia on the band list!" he said flatly, "Anubis did it in this area he didn't want cards he believed could defeat him! Well I have enough back up power in this new deck to take him or at least I hope!" he then load it in and sat down on the floor looking out they where hours form Anubis' island but the glow of his pyramid of light could already be seen.

Meanwhile down below.

Serenity was turning on her duel disk as she looked to Zecora who was wearing an old battle city model duel disk, and a brown vest with pockets, as she said, "sorry we ran out of the newest models ok Zecora you will need to know who to play duel monster to survive or else you could have handle that mummy yourself, I am the weakest duelist here so I'll be your first opponent!" both mares drew five cards as there life points went up to 8000

The wheeler then smiled and said, "you may start!" she said kindly.

Zecora just sat a card face down in defense mode and sighed her turn was over as she couldn't think of a rhyme.

Serenity drew and she smiled as she summoned her element dragon and said, 'I summon in attack mode element dragon!" the dragon roared ( element dragon atk 1500 level 4)

She smiled and she played scroll of bewitchment as she said, "Ok now My dragon as effect triggered by having monster of an Attribute on the field he is light so he normally won't trigger then but by giving him my scroll I can change his Attribute to what I want so long as he owns it! I choice wind so he can attack twice if he destroys a monster!

the dragon turned green as it fired off a storm blast that destroyed the face dow ndarkworld thorns and continued to hit Zecora (Zecora life points 8000-6500)

with four cards left in her hand Serenity said, "Ok your move again!"

the Zebra drew and held out a spell called goblin thief as she said, "It restores my life by taking form your life!" (Zecora life points 6500-7000) (serenity life points 8000-7500)

she then removed her thorns form her graveyard and pocket them to play rock Spirit on her duel disk ( rock spirit atk 1700) "I remove form play my thorns to call forth my rock spirt to make you pay!" She smiled as she another monster Gene-warped warwolf ( level four atk 2000)

In a moment she point to her warwolf making it go and smash the dragon ( Serenity life points 7500-7000) the rock solider then slashed the other mares duel disk with it's axe (serenity life points 7000-5300)

Serenity smiled as she drew and said, "Ok rock spirit is plus 300 on my turn only so now I have two 2000 point monsters.

she then looked at her hand, "Ok I summon fire princess!" the witch of flames appeared ( Fire princess atk 1300) She then smirked as she also held out premature burial " I pay 800 life points to return my dragon!"

the dragon returned and glow (Serenity life points 5300-4500) She smiled," Fire like my princess gives the dragon 500 more attack! ( element dragon atk 1500-2000)

She then looked at her last three cards and smiled, "Perfect I'll play banner of courage!" the spell then appeared as Serenity said, "Now my monster get 200 while attacking! So dragon fire!" In a moment the dragon shot a fireball shattering rock spirit ( Zecora life points 7000-6800)

Serenity then set a card face down and said, 'My turns over!" she looked at her last card with a smirk.

Zecora drew and held out the card magical mallet she couldn't think of a rhyme for the card so she just shuffled her hand back into the deck and drew two more cards she then smiled as the field spell zone popped out and she played Gaia power making her side become a forest as her earth monster glow ( Gene warpped warwolf atk 2000-2500)

Serenity then hit a button and smirked " go thunderous roar now you can't attack this turn so my move!"

She then drew as she looked at her hand to see Homunculus the Alchemic being, she had planned on using it's power to change it's attribute to make it wind to give her dragon both it's effects but now even with her banner she couldn't beat Zecora's monster.

she then looked to the other card she drew and said, "well that will do! I summon Homunculus the alchemic being I use his attribute change to make him earth so your field powers him up as well!" the monster then appeared and turned brown ( Homunculus atk 1800-2300)

Serenity then sighed as she said, "Ok thanks to my banner when he attacks our earth monster will be the same so Attack Homunculus!" both monster then punched eachother shattering Leaving Zecora open as the dragon and witch both shot fireballs at her (Zecora life points 6800-5300-3100)

The Zebra blinked in shock as she drew and summoned out the monster she had drawn silver fang ( silver fang level 3 atk 1200-1700 thanks to field spell)

In a moment the wolf charged biting the witch making her shatter (serenity wheeler life points 4500-4100 ) in a moment the dragons glow faded ( element dragon atk 2000-1500)

Serentiy drew and looked at her hand she had forgiving maiden and polymerization and she set her monster and changed her dragon to defense mode making it turn blue ( element dragon def 1200) she sighed as she said, "your move!"

Zecora smiled as she held out the earth hex sealed fusion and polymerization, "time for some voodoo for this spell states I can merge my monster into one oh what fun!"

In a moment the sealed fusion morphed into a copy of darkworld thorns and merged with silver fang into flower wolf ( flower wolf level 5 atk 1800-2300)

In a moment wolf jumped on the face down monster shattering the maiden

Serenity drew and sighed as she looked at the card she drew, "Well so much for fusion so let's try xyz I summon my level four element Valkyrie now I with my element monster I built the overlay network Xyz summon Maestroke the Symphony Dijinn!" in a moment the monster became units spinning around the newly appears xyz monster ( Maestroke rank four atk 1800!" )

serenity then smirked," Now I use his power I send one of his units to the graveyard to turn your wolf into face down defense mode and with only 1400 defense points and your field takes away defense say goodbye!"

the wolf became a face down side wise card that the monster slashed in half with it's sword

Zecora drew and held out dark factory of mass production returning Silver fang and Genewarped warwolf to her hand and she summoned the warwolf ( Genewarped war wolf atk 2000-2500) he then punched the Xyz monster making it shatter

(Serenity life points 4100-3400)

Serenity drew and sighed as she said, "quick learner but yes! I use graceful charity I draw three then discard two so I'll have two cards in my hand!" she then happily drew and ditch one card and her fusion spell, she then smiled as she said " nice game but I play brain control! By giving up life points I can make your monster work for me this turn!" ( Serenity life points 3400-2600) the warwolf then jumped to herself and she summoned out another Fire princess and said, "princess fire then warwolf smash!

Zecora crossed her arms as a fireball flow by her then her own monster punched her duel disk making her life points hit Zero Serenity had one but not by much!

to be continued.


	22. egypt party part one

Our heroes ship was now going down a canal along the way seeing stone anthro version of the pony of the village of Somnambula.

Yugi had his summoned duel disk on as they gates to a palace opened revealing a throne room Anubis with his jackal head sat upon as Yugi said, "It's time to duel!"

by Anubis the magic life point mentor above his throne came on as five tablets appeared before him as the god said, "yes Pharaoh Atem reborn! It is time to Duel! I will start by setting two tablets face down!" ( both player life points 8000

the two tablets fell over and Yugi drew and the two tablets popped up thunderous roar and pyramid of light. As the pyramid appeared around them Yugi growled as he set a monster face down, and said, "you are as transparent as ever! On your next turn you will pay the coast to summon your sphinxes!"

In a moment Anubis gained a new tablet and smirked, "Well said ( Anubis life points 8000-7000) In a moment Andros Sphinx ( atk 3000) and Sphinx Teleia ( atk 2500) appeared roaring.

In a moment the male Sphinx went to smash Yugi's set monster only for it to flip up into Marshmallon ( def 500 ) and it glow remaining as Yugi said, "Sorry this little guy can't die in battle and sense he was set but flipped up by your attack you lose life points!" the ball of cuteness then spat a ball of light at Anubis making the god growl in rage ( Anubis life points 7000-6000)

the Jackal head god roared in rage as he called out, "HOW DARE YOU!" he only had tablet left so he set it.

Yugi then drew and smiled as he summoned out Breaker the magical warrior and said, "I use his spell counter to destroy your pyramid!" ( breaker atk 1600) in a moment the pyramid shattered and with it the sphinx only for there shattered remains to merge into one.

Anubis laughed ( Anubis life points 6000-5500) "be hold theinen made stronger by the fallout spell card! ( Theinen the great sphinx atk 3500-7500)

Everyone watching gasped. Twilight blinked and said, "it's stronger then a god card!" she said flatly.

yugi smirked as he drew and said, " yes but thanks to fall out all Anubis can do is standby and end phase he can't do a thing for five turns so it's my turn again witch gives me five turns in a row!"

he then start ending his turn just to start it over drawing and discarding till the his last turn in a row where he smiled as he said, "I have the hand to end you! First up I discard king of the swamp to add polymerization to my hand then I sacrifice my monster to summon Dark magician!"

In a moment both monster vanished to reveal the magician ( Dark magician atk 2500)

Anubis laughed," that ball of fluff was the only thing…" he was soon cut off by Yugi Black luster solider envoy of the beginning as he said, "I remove form play the dark attribute breaker and light attribute Marshmallon to summon him who can give up his attack to remove form play one monster on your field your sphinx is done!"

Everyone gasped as the new Black luster appeared (Atk 3000) and in a moment the warrior swung his sword making the Sphinx vanish to everyone's gasp as Anubis stood up in shock and horror as his mightiest beast fell so easily.

Yugi then held out monster reborn polymerization and the normal blast luster, "I reborn my king of the swamp so he can fill in for blues white ultimate dragon!"

Kaiba smirked as he crossed his arms and yelled out, "COME FORTH DRAGON MASTER KNIGHT!" and as the two monster merged the dragon master knight did appear ( dragon master knight level 12 atk 5000)

Everyone's eyes widen as Rarity smiled, "Anubis is wide open and his two monster that can attack are stronger then his life points Yugi has won!" she yelled happily jumping.

In a moment the dragon master knight fired down upon Anubis ( Anubis life points 6500-1500)

Anubis was knocked down that is when he saw the staff of dark magician point at him and he said," …. How?" In a moment the dark magic attack end him making him shatter as the stone statues returned to life and the anthros cheered.

Joey crossed his arms and said, "the heart of the cards!" he said happily only for yugi to yell, "NO THAT WAS DUMB LUCK!"

Joey fell over as Duke flipped his mane and said, "yeah even by our standards of getting five turns in a row that was pretty lucky that he got what he need to pull that off and a one turn win! Mostly because he didn't lose a single life point."

that is when the anthro version of Prince Hisan came down and bowed as he happily said, "We may have been frozen but we saw it all please as prince of this land allow me to thank you all please we will through a feast in your honor our heroes."

Joey then yelled out, "YOU GOT IT MAN!"

Later on at the outside at night party.

while sunset and joey were stuffing there face and the other couples danced.

Applejack sighed as she looked to her right she was going to comment on her serenity and Zecora being the only single ladies but Serenity was currently dancing with prince Hisan, "…. I do not want to be the old maid!"

Serenity smiled as she danced with the prince and she said, "Gee why would you ask little old me toe dance."

Hisan smiled and said, "if you think it is all because you are beautiful relax I am not a shallow prince. If anything I am ashamed, we had cards when we appeared but I lost I had no skill to beat Anubis and keep my ponies safe. What kind of leader aim! Yet your Yugi beat him so easily."

Serenity smirked and said, "And you are to embarrassed to ask Yugi for listens so you figure you would ask me for pointers." The prince nodded and blushed as she said, "well let's go look at your deck and reorder it!"

soon they slowly left the party and went to a room were Hisan hand over his deck and serenity gasped, "you have way to many high level monster and no wakes to make them easier to summon that should be a simple fix. With the cards you have here and on our ship! Let's fix your deck then duel!" she sound friendly.

Meanwhile unknown to them a small motor boat with a flap of a symchro gate appearing on it was coming closer to the island spotting the rare hunter ship. A bat pony anthro with grey fur blue mane and tail dressed in black pants boat white shirt and a black vest with a duel academy duel disk looked on with a smile."perfect they are distracted I can claim the god cards for the Sycnhro navy!"

He said as he came to the rare hunter ship and climbed up on to it, only to see Rarity and who was turning on her duel disk.  
Later on Rarity was panting she was down to only 300 life points the board was empty other than her super alloy beast raptinus ( atk 2200)

her enemy had only 50 life points left and no cards and it was his turn as he drew and smiled as he played foolish burial, "I send form my deck to the graveyard Shiranui spectral sword now I can remove him and my zombie dragon form play to special summon a level five zombie synchro monster let's go necro placebo synchro summon Archfiend zombie skull!" in a moment the undead version of the summoned skull appeared. ( Archfiend zombie skull attack 2500)

it fired lighting destroying Rarity's fusion ( Rarity life points 300-100)

Rarity drew and played pot of greed and smiled as she summoned " Magical reflector slime in attack mode with gemini summon to give him his effect of you take the damage not me he attacks and you lose!" the skull zombie then blast the slime making it's master's life points hit zero.

the guy fell over as he smirked hearing the boat leaving, "My buddy already got the cards lady my lose means nothing!" he then fainted.

elsewhere in the palace in it's ball room with was not in use for the current party Hisan was putting on a five blade daidhank like duel disk with a deck zone graveyard and normal life point counter loading in his desk as he turned to face Serenity and he said, "let's duel!"

She smiled back and drew her opening hand and happily said, "Let's duel."

to be continued.


	23. Chapter 23

Hisan looked at his hand ready to begin his duel with serenity so he set two cards then summoned out winged dragon guardian of the fortress ( level 4 atk 1400)

The prince bowed, "your move"

Serenity drew and smiled as she held out three cards, " I merge Goddess with the third eye with my forgiving maiden come on out St. Joan!" the fusion then appeared (Saint joan atk 2800)

In a moment the fusion attacked slashing the dragon in half ( hisan life points 8000-6600)

Hisan smiled as his activated rope of life and adamite sword rival as he said, "My trap restores my dragon to life so I may sacrifice to summon Diamond head dragon who is 1000 points stronger then my now 2200 dragon!"

In a moment the effect monster appeared ( Diamond head dragon atk 3200) and Serenity set down two cards and said, "My turn is over!" she then looked at her the last card in her hand as she said that!"

Hisan drew and held out his hand ordering his dragon to attack only for Skull dice and graceful dice to pop up graceful land on 4 and in a moment st joan and the dragon became a match as Serenity said," And she will win with what ever skull lands on!" Skull land on a six and she smiled as her angel slayed the dragon attacking her ( Hisan life points 6600-6000)

The prince gasped before he said, "I most end my turn!" he said sadly.

Serenity drew and smiled as She summoned out Elemental dragon ( atk 1500) And she held out her of bewitchment and she said, "I call out fire!" she smiled as her dragon gained a flaming aura ( element dragon atk 1500-2000)

In a moment the dragon fired ( Hisan life points 6000-4000) the next moment the angel slashed his duel disk ( hisan life points 4000-1200)

Hisan drew and smiled as he said, "I use ancient rules to summon Rabidragon!" the large rabbit draogn hybrid then appeared (Rabidragon atk 2950) in a moment it eat Serenity's dragon ( Serenity life points 8000-7050)

Serenity smiled as she drew and said, "Good for you it's not going to be a perfect win for me!" she said happily as she held out a card and said, "I summon magic hole golem!" the golem then appeared ( magic hole golem atk 0 )

The prince looked confused before he saw himself in the Golem's ring and serenity said, "by cutting another monsters power in half he allows one of my monster to attack you directly even at half power St. Joan will end you! Unless it will give you the win always take down the enemies strongest monsters!" she said happily as Joan stabbed the image of Hisan making the princess life points hit zero!"

As the cards vanished he bowed to her, "you have won this with skill most true!" he said as he walked over to her and held her hands, "Please stay and teach me again! I am a prince I should be able to defend my kingdom! Please oh fairest stay with me and teach me!"

Serenity smiled as she happily said, "It's a day your majesty!"

Later on as our heroes set sail.

Joey was summarizing the events of the night before, "ok while we were partying my sister became some prince's girlfriend and is staying! Two guys got up on here and took the god cards and one of them almost beat rarity!"

Rarity held out a trap card and nodded, "why yes they said they where part of the synchro navy I believe and when he lost I got this card. Counter synchro summon it says when your opponent summons a synchro monster special summon one of equal level but with it's effects negated!" she then hand it to Twilight.

the unicorn said, "I know we don't like the copy thing you hunters do but I think we will be needing more of this!"

Twilight smiled as she took it, "I'll get the bootlegers right on it! we'll have a copy for all of us in two shapes of a lamb" she said happily walking off.

Meanwhile on another island.

An unicorn Anthro male was smirking at the god cards he had hair and beard of red and yellow, grey fur a red beard, red tail, dressed in white shirt red jacket red gloves black pants and brown boats as he looked to his red and black 5d's duel disk with green gems as he happily said, "this will bring my boy to me!" he then put on a grey hat with a black skull and cross bones on it on as he smiled, "Or my name isn't captain muto!"

to be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

On the ship Zecora had a duel disk on facing a rare hunter in a moment when the rare hunter summoned underworld fighter Balmung she hit a button making counter synchro summon flip up and in a moment her own copy of the card showed up.

Twilight smiled as she jumped for joy, "Perfect we are done! The card works! Yes yes! Now let's get everyone copies."

Sombra rolled his eyes, "they already went to the island town for information with Celestia saying her main and extra decks are already at max she can't alter it to include even one synchro monster to make it work. Kaiba said he has tuners don't need it, Joey thanks to his rivalry with Kaiba turned it down. So not everyone when they get back. After all your plan is to include the eleven possible levels of synchro monster in the extra deck only leaving four spots in it open. It's not a very sound idea for someone who already has an extra deck darling!" he said pointing out his girlfriends logic failure.

Elsewhere on the unnamed port town.

applejack was walking when she notice a familiar looking face it was the crystal prep student trenderhoof now an anthro he had a duel academy duel disk on, dressed in a black shirt black pants and black boots.

on his face was a brand over his left eye it was S N with a circle with a line through it and in a moment he walked off and asked, "What are you doing here and what happened to your eye?" she said horrified at the brand. Trenderhoof looked at her the eye on that side was clearly blind but only half open thanks to damage.

Trenderhoof remembered her right away, "applejack… " he then muttered girl of his dreams before shaking his head and as he said, "How about this we duel win or lose I'll tell you everything and trust me I know a lot about the synchro navy! But if I win we do it as diner date conversation!"

In a moment Applejack turned on her duel disk and drew her hand as both of there life points went up to eight thousand ," you may start!" she said happily accepting the challenge.

Trenderhoof start by playing a spell card, "Final countdown!" ( trenderhoof life points 8000-6000) In a moment one fire ball appeared above them and he said, "each turn a fireball appears when we get to 20 the timer this card set is over and I'll win by default!" he said proudly.

before holding out and special summoning SAdion the time lord in defense mode ( Sadion the time lord def 0 level ten ) as he said, "I control no cards so I can special summon him he can't be destroyed and if my life points are less than 4000 I can make them 4000!"

Applejack blink as she drew as she said, "this is going to be hard!" she said as the second fireball appeared.

Sixteen turns later Applejack's hand was empty her life points were 8000 and her field had amazoness onslaught witch allowed her amazoness swords woman ( atk 1500) to attack and remove form play his time lord!

Applejack smiled at the monster finally being gone only for a face down on trender's side to pop up as deal with dark ruler calling forth berserker dragon ( level eight atk 3500)

As it roared The anthro earth pony jumped and said, "… well dang!

Trenderhoof drew making the nineteenth fireball appear as he sighed " It doesn't really matter your turn is turn 20 I'll win when this is over so I end my turn! And as there is no possible move you can make to counter this I am sorry but you lose"

all the cards on Applejack's side then burned as the last fireball appeared making her life points hit zero trenderhoof had won.

the girl's eyes twitched and Trenderhoof smiled as he happily said, "now come along we have a date!" he sounded happy.

Later on in a restaurant Applejack was eating a some kind of vegetarian pasta dish with Trenderhoof who took a brake form his plate to say, "so anyway when the school arrived Captain muto showed up."

the girls eyes widen and Trenderhoof said, "he said he was looking for his son Yugi and would do anything to find him!" he said flatly.

Applejack blinked and held her head, "Wait wait Yugi's cards were stolen by his own dad! He and his ma are going to be pissed!" she then took a bite.

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes, "yes but any way before long the school had become a pirate fortress with the students and teacher it's crew, and the start of the synchro navy as them and tuners and cards that make tuners just rain down there and I am being literal."

The anthro earth pony blinked as she held her head as she said, "putting that aside what about the brand?" She asked confused.

Trender rolled is still working eye, "Simple I am a main deck player it's a high level attack beat down deck with final counterdown as a back up I mean I can summon gate guardian and black luster solider and you saw my ace monster's power giving me the win just by waiting for a timer to run down so I figured why would I need synchro monsters and tuners. Sadly one of the vice captains the one on the ship I was on took that is being a traitor so I was literary branded one and then throw off the side of the ship!"

Applejack's eyes widen in shock as Trenderhoof showed his cars sleeved deck in green sleeves as he said, "the water damage is why my deck is sleeved" he then held out a copy of spellbook form the pot with had it's name and effect hand written on it, "I had to rewrite a good bit of there information back on them!" he said sickened by it.

the girl across form him looked confused as Trenderhoof said, "I believing in the heart of the cards, I am more sickened by the disrespect to my deck then to my eye! I was already going blind in this eye anyhow! So wasn't much of a lose in the long term!"

Before long both finished there plates and as Trenderhoof paid Applejack said, "you could join our crew we are going after the god cards he stole anyway!"

trender smiled as he said, "It would be an honor to join your crew in the neo pirate age."

Later on as the ship was sailing.

Yugi was holding his head, "My dad stole my trading cards!?" he said just dumbfounded.

Celestia was screaming her mane and tail now fire like as she growled, "I WELL BRAKE HIM IN HALF!" She screamed in rage.

Meanwhile.

Miles away Captain muto was looking at the god cards when he stopped and said, "I have the feeling someone related to me is going to brake my leg with a wrench ,and my wife is made at me!"

the captain blinked and turned his focus to his own deck to his ace monster Shooting quasar dragon as he smiled," I'll be ready for any thing with them!"

he then turned to look off form his ship to the crystal prep building now part of an island and fortified as he smiled, "Almost back to my fortress my home! Here I hope to spend the rest of my days with my son as it's heir when he arrives to take back the gods! I know you are coming son! I can sense it!"

Along the wind a ghostly message that sound kind of like Celestia said, "you bastard I am going to kick your ass."

to be continued.


	25. joey vs what?

On the deck of the ship Joey had his duel disk plugged in to the ship ready to turbo duel an attacking Synchro navy ship the Synchro navy ship was in the lead so it start as both duelist life points hit 4000

all joey could see was the ships life point meter and the holograms of mono Sycnhron that appeared as the did three four bronze knight tokens ( Mono sycnhron level 1 atk 0 ) ( bronze knight tokens level 1 atk 5 times four)

Joey rubbed his head as he said, "That's five cards and now let me guess!" in a moment the tuner tuned with three bronze nights becoming armory arm ( Armory arm atk 1800 level four!)

it then became and equip card for the remaining token! Replacing it's sword and left arm ( bronze knight token atk 500-1500) in a moment the token grow dragon wings and a tail as Joey said, "and dragonic attack ( Bronze knight token type now dragon atk 1500-2000)

Joey drew as he looked at it and said, "This guys you know they all go about synchro summoning but still union monster that means it has two lives! Ok I play red eyes fusion witch lets me fuse using my deck and field! I fuse the beast of talwar who is anarchfiend says in the flavor text, they just mistranslate his name were I picked him up form, Anyway he merged with red eyes black dragon also form my deck!"

In a moment the two merged in to archfiend Black skull dragon ( level nine atk 3200) Joey then smirked and said, "And now thanks to my spell card his name becames red eyes black dragon Next I summon out Blue flames swordsman!" In a moment the warrior appeared ( blue flame swordsman atk 1800)

In a moment the dragon fired on the token making it's armor weapon shatter ( enemy life points 4000-2800) ( bronze knight token atk 2000-1000 ) In a moment the swordsman slashed the token killing it ( enemy life points 28000-2000)

Joey then smirked set a face down then hit button signally his turn was over to the enemy, " And That's my turn mr. Navy ass!"

a copy of pot of greed appeared and Joey knew as it was still In front his enemy now had three cards to work with.

four scapegoats then appeared (def zero times four level one ) then heart of clear water and ring of magnetism appeared over the blue one.

before he drew Joey hit a button making a small card copy of his enemy's field show up so he could read what heart of clear water does and he read it out loud, "let me sees now if it's power gets over 1300 this card is destroyed da creature who has it can't be destroyed by battle or targeting effects and I know what the ring does… so he has an unkillable token and the one that can't die is the only thing I can attack! …. That is genius!"

he then drew and looked at his card Torrential tribute he set it and said, "perfect it doesn't target so it'll cleary the board but that's all I gots!" he then hit his turn end button he then got the signal to move so his enemy did nothing but draw twice.

Joey drew again and summoned out his red eyes black flare dragon just to trigger his own trap making all the monster explode including his enemy tokens.

Joey smirked having broken the hold as he looked at his hand " Red eyes black chick blazewing butterfly and alligator sword and all I got is a face down dam it my turns over and now who ever this is I am fighting has four cards to move with!" he then hit the turn end button.

In a moment a large copy of premature burial appeared ( enemy life points 2000-1200) making armory arm reappear (armory arm atk 1800) the monster then rocketed and hit Joey's duel disk ( Joey life points 4000-2200)

Joey then drew and summoned out his Alligator sword ( atk 1500) and hit a button making his face down kunai with chain appear and the gator grabbed the new weapon ( alligator sword atk 1500-2000)

In a moment it span it's chain slashing the synchro monster in half with the kunai at the end ( enemy life points 1200-1000)

the enemy paused clearly thinking what to do with it's four cards as Joey crossed his arms waiting for them to move as he said, "geeze this remote dueling thing is a bitch! I don't even knows whats my enemy looks like!"

A two set cards then appeared only for emergency professions to come out and destroy them ( enemy life points 1000-3000) two wicked tokens appeared as the face downs were statue of the wicked ( wicked token def 1000)

Joey drew and he sighed, "At least I know there deck is token swarm based and use armory arm to power them up" he then smiled as he said, "Ok I summon red eyes blackchick and use his effect to summon out the red eyes black dragon I just drew!" he said happily ( red eyes black dragon atk 2400)

In a moment his two monster killed the tokens so now it was the enemy's turn again three cards to work with this time as it was still In front of them.

That is when joey's eyes widen as change of heart appeared and in a moment his dragon hit his gator with a fire ball ( Joey life points 2200-1800)

the enemy's turn was the nover as Joey got the go signal.

Joey smirked as he summoned his blazewing butterfly ( atk 1500) " you were hoping I won't have another monster so you could make it well butterfly red eyes end this!" both monster then shot fire balls at the enemy monsters."

Joey smiled as a copy of Bronze knights appeared in his hand and he smiled and said, "and the prize for winning! But don't feel to bad ya was facing the fabulous joey wheeler up in here!"

Later on Trenderhoof was smirking as Joey yelled out, "I WAS DUELING A ROBOT!?"" he yelled in shock.

Sombra who told him the news nodded, "yes the ship was unmanned completely computer controlled. It was a robot you just turbo dueled against Joey and won! So looks like your luck is better then a machines as let's face it, it came down to luck of the draw there!"

Trenderhoof crossed his arms and said, "I heard one of the nerds was working on that didn't think they would get it running so soon though!"

Joey's eye twitched as he said, "Robots summoning monster to harm humans! Does anyone else remember that machine take over movies or is it just me worried up in here!" he sounded worried and scared.

Meanwhile down below

Zecora smiled as her Rapid horseman empowered by Gaia power ( Rapid horseman atk 25000) slashed Sunset directly with it's axe she jumped for joy as that made Sunset's life points hit zero she had won at long last she won a duel.

sunset smiled as she saw Zecora doing a victory dance and left as Kaiba's voice came on the loud speaker, "Attention everyone the synchro navy has drone ships! So watch out for shadow game playing robots! If Trenderhoof's information is right we will be at there fortress to challenge and reclaim the gods soon! In about a day! Again watch out for card game playing robots!"

sunset blinked a few times in shock.

Meanwhile on deck Joey was looking forward and at his deck mostly at his three copies of red eyes black dragon!" thanks goodness I's got three of you now or I would not have won that game! Then I's would be victim one of the bot revolution!"

to be continued.


End file.
